Who would have thought
by crasyducky
Summary: Raven and Star Fire get frustrated with Beast Boy and Robin so they decide to mess with their heads. But who would have thought that Beast Boy and Robin would throw that back into their faces? RBB SR PG13 for futur content
1. Default Chapter

Chapter: 1 Bad decisions  
  
I guess neither of us should have done what we did. Beast boy and Robin didn't deserve to be treated like that but they are so frustrating! I mean they are good guys and all but Star and I just didn't feel loved. So we swapped places. Yea I know not the smartest idea but we weren't in the mood for making good decisions. Who would have thought the boys were smart, I mean I never would have thought they would throw our evil scheme back in our faces. All we wanted to do is show them that unless they take hold of what they have it may slip away from them. So this is how the whole horrific story played out.  
Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Star fire stormed out of Robin's room looking very perturbed knowing that Robin was right behind her. She was storming down the hall way and Robin was pleading with her to forgive him for something stupid he had done. He was only fuel to the fire as she was growing madder and madder. She turned around and in the calmest voice an angry girl could muster she said.  
  
"Robin, I do not wish to speak to you further. Will you please back off?" Robin slinked back into his room pleading for forgiveness as she fumed in the hallway. She kept stomping around when She saw Raven angrily trying to collect her thoughts after Beast boy had pissed her off as well.  
  
"I cant believe him, Azarath, he's so annoying, Metrion, why does he do things like this to me, Zinthos. He comes in here being all nice, Azarath, then he turns around and is a jerk, Metrion, then to top it all off he acts like he doesn't even like me and he walks away, Zinthos." Raven chanted as she voiced her opinion loud enough to cause Star to see what was the matter. As she walked in a picture frame of Raven, Beast boy, Star Fire, Cyborg, and Robin flew at her. She ducked and it hit the wall and broke so Raven and Beast boy's pictures were split. Beast boys half began to glow black with Raven's aura and it ripped a perfect circle around Beast boy and it spontaneously combusted into a million pieces. Star fire looked down at the half with her and robin in the corner. She began to become infuriated and her hand began to glow green with rage. Her eyes began to glow green as well as she shot a star bolt at robins picture, completely obliterating him. This brought Ravens attention to Star Fire.  
  
"Star Fire?" Raven said. Star Fire looked up and her angry expression turned to a cheery yet concerned look. Raven floated over to her bed and patted on her bed, signaling Star Fire to sit next to her. She did so and looked at Raven expecting her to start with her problems. Then again that could take a while.  
  
"Star Fire I heard you yelling at Robin, what did he do?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, He brought me to his room so we could converse with each other, when he began to make his first 'move' as you earthlings would put it. And while I was speaking he cut me off by kissing me, I did not mind at first until he kept coming at me. Then when I asked him to stop he got upset and when he did not talk to me I left feeling rejected and ignored. Then he pleaded that it was a joke." Star Fire said.  
  
"Well, I think you are lucky, Beast Boy doesn't even kiss me, I can hardly tell he even likes me let alone love me like he claims. He came into my room looking to talk to me and we fell silent, I naturally leaned in hoping to steal a kiss and nice Beast Boy turned mean and turned his head saying that all I wanted to do was kiss him all the time. Which is not true because I have only kissed him once and only tried to kiss him twice including this time." Raven said as she sighed.  
  
"I wish I could be in your place." They both said simultaneously. They both began laughing. Then an evil grin smeared across both of their faces.  
  
"Star are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raven asked. Raven scanned Star Fires mind before she could answer and found that this plan may work.  
  
"Raven you have read my mind have you not?" Star Fire said with an evil giggle. Raven nodded and rubbed her hands together evilly.  
  
"OK, so we are going to swap places, Star Fire you have to completely ignore Robin, go to painful extremes to stay away from him. Do anything you can to stay away. I know he is clever and tricky but you need to stay away or it will never work. I know you can do this, but even though you can stay away from him you need to make it seem almost as if it were an accident. Make yourself desirable, if you are in a room and he walks in sit there for a minute, if he tries to sit next to you, make up an excuse like I have to use the bathroom and get out of there. But not before you sit there for a minute or two, don't make eye contact but make flirtatious actions. You want him to be craving you; you want to make him do anything to be with you. It will get harder and harder to stay away from him I think you can do it with some work. Mean while, I'll be doing the same thing to beast boy. Now listen closely, this part is important. Star Fire, you need to be as flirtatious as you can be with Beast boy. While you are going out of your way to stay away from Robin, also go out of your way to stay close to Beast boy. If you preoccupy Beast boy and I preoccupy Robin then it will give them less time to bother us, get it? Oh and I'll be letting Cyborg in on this, if he gets suspicious then were dead. If we get to him first then the boys cant pull their best friend you owe me a favor trick." Raven said. Star Fire nodded.  
  
"So, I need to Flirt like crazy with Beast boy and stay away from Robin?" Star Fire asked.  
  
"Exactly, also, if you ever see Beast boy alone go for him, I'll be giving you info about him and you will give me the scoop on Robin. Also, Robin, when not in my clutches, will be looking for you, if he peeks in on you and Beast boy and you see him, Kiss Beast Boy. Make your self, I hate to say it, but make yourself whore-ish. Make it seem like you're a slut but only between Beast boy and Robin. I'll get into detail about this later about what to do and what not to do, but not when Beast boy and Robin are in the tower." Raven said.  
  
A/N: Ok I know its short but I want to see if you people want to read it. I got my teeth drilled today so I may be a little groggy from the drugs. This may suck and I wouldn't know it because im tired I have school tomorrow and I got 3 teeth drilled. OK well click the little button if you feel like it. What ever I don't care, I love readers and reviewers!  
Your favorite writing genius, Crasyducky 


	2. The plot thickens

Chapter: 2 The plot unfolds  
  
A/N: OK we are still in the flash back, I don't think I need to write that do I? Ok, my teeth are much better for any one who cares and the Novocain is out of my system. Bring on the typing, oh and I didn't mention before I don't take flames well, I don't mind them but unless you want to be made fun of or corrected by me then I suggest not doing it. Remember, I accept them but heed my warning, I will notice you and I love criticism but I don't like flames and will flame you back in my story. It's your choice. Disclaimer: I don't own it, plain and simple.  
  
Raven and Starfire walked into Cyborg's room and looked around, Beast Boy and Robin were gone at the moment.  
  
"Cy?" Raven said. It seemed to echo in his vast mechanical room. He walked out from his closet and looked for an answer.  
  
"Cyborg, Starfire and I have a plan . . . "Raven started. Cyborg sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands and nodded motioning for them to continue. Raven explained their plan to Cyborg as the hours flew by. After about half an hour he seemed to get interested in what they were saying. Every now and then he would nod or ask a question. About 3 hours past and all three of them had made the perfect supposed 'fool-proof' plan. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg smiled manically at their devious plan.  
  
"OK, guys . . . I mean girls we need to gradually drop them today, slowly stop talking to them when they get back, and gradually talk to the other tonight. Then tomorrow we will put this plan into action." Cyborg said. Raven smiled.  
  
'I didn't think Cyborg could be so, fun. He participated in our conversation; he even had some good ideas.' raven thought.  
  
"Raven, you are sure that your powers will not get out of control." Starfire said. Raven nodded knowing it would be hard for her to control them but she was confident she could. Beast Boy and Robin arrived home half an hour after the girls . . . I mean after the girls and the guy were finished with their plan. They ate some Pizza with raven sitting by Starfire and Robin and Starfire sitting next to Raven and Beast boy. Raven was talking to Starfire for most of the time but she occasionally talked to Robin. Of course when Beast Boy asked her to pass a piece of pizza his way she acted like she couldn't hear him and once he made it clear to her she acted disgusted to be touching the tofu pizza with out cheese. She looked especially grossed out when she realized it was for him. Robin exchanged a confused look with beast boy when Starfire offered to cut his pizza.  
  
'She used to offer to cut my pizza.' Robin thought. Raven's eyes began to glow and the fridge began to glow black; the fridge door opened and out came a pop can.  
  
"Robin, would you like a drink?" raven asked, she would have batted her eyes if she wasn't using her power and more prone to make something blow up. Robin shook his head as the can floated to Raven.  
  
'She used to only ask me for a pop.' beast boy thought. Robin and Beast boy pouted the rest of dinner. Once they were finished Robin and Cyborg began playing video games with Raven cheering Robin on. This gave room for Starfire and Beast boy to converse. Starfire was talking to him and trying to get his attention no matter what. Yes, this plan involved self- humiliation, that's for sure. Starfire did things like, well she was limited she was already wearing her skimpiest outfit, so she had to flirt. She told him how strong he looked and how she loved watching him in battle, because she got to watch his rippling muscles. Self-humiliation, one of life's greatest joys; for other people of course. Starfire was dieing telling Beast boy all these things that she never even told Robin. Finally the night ended and raven walked to her room. She began to float there chanting, and trying to clear her cluttered Beast boy ignoring fake Robin loving mind. There was a knock on her door and she opened one eye.  
  
"Yes?" She said to the intruder. Beast Boy walked into the room looking sorry.  
  
'Be strong Raven, he looks sorry but you need to show him what's up. And you cant let Starfire down.' raven thought. He sat down on her bed that she was floating next to. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and she wanted to melt into his arms and forget Starfire. He knew what he needed to do, and he knew what he wanted to do, but he could come to do what he should do. So with out a word he leaned in and kissed her slowly but softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes and found genuine love for her.  
  
'This is defiantly going to make it harder.' Raven thought.  
  
A/N: Ok I know it is so short you may get mad at me, but I had to, it was the perfect ending. Review if you like, like what you review.  
Your favorite writing genius, Crasyducky 


	3. Twisted

Chapter: 3 twisted  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry; the web site keeps smooshing my chapters together. I have the separate paragraphs but the net is messing it up. I'm sorry for the confusion. I don't own the story. By the way, thanks for the reviews, I opened my mail and had 11 reviews and I screamed, I was like sweet! I know, your dying to find out when Robin and Beast boy would get back at Starfire and Raven but they haven't even gotten to the next day.  
  
Raven awoke the next day to Starfire shaking her.  
  
"Raven, Raven, awaken Raven. We need to prepare for the coming day." Starfire said. Raven turned towards Starfire and got out of bed. The day had begun and Raven was still in a daze from Beast boy's kiss. Starfire had a visit from Robin as well last night; He just sat there and waited for her to say something. Starfire and Robin talked for over an hour. But Raven and Starfire couldn't give up, this would only deepen their plan, it would make it harder for Robin and Beast boy to let them go. Raven walked into the kitchen and poured some tea that Starfire had started for her. Beast boy walked in and offered Raven some tofu bacon and eggs. Raven declined but Starfire asked for some.  
  
"Do you really want some Tofu eggs and bacon?" Beast boy asked Starfire as she nodded happily. Raven sat there sipping her tea for a minute then she casually stood up to leave.  
  
"Raven, were are you going?" Beast boy asked. Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." She said. She turned and walked away as fast as she could. She saw Robin's door open and this was her chance.  
  
"Robin, good morning." Raven said. He nodded in her direction, trying to get by her so he could see Starfire. He walked past her and Raven closed her eyes preparing to do something she would never do in a million years. She began to float and she began to gain speed. She tackled Robin into the utility closet landing on top of him.  
  
"What are you doing Raven?" Robin asked. Raven smiled seductively at him. His eyes grew wide as he realized what she was doing. She leaned down and closed her eyes. He got wrapped up in the moment and closed his eyes to. She shut her eyes tighter when she made contact. She pressed a little harder onto him when the door opened.  
  
"Raven?!?" Beast boy screamed as his voice squeaked a little. Raven opened her eyes wide and rolled off of Robin. She sat on there ground staring up at Beast boy as if he were the devil himself. Robin looked scared out of his mind, not only did he just cheat on his girl friend and instinctively let go of her for a minute but he was caught in the act.  
  
'I, I, I cant believe I just, with Raven, in the, and Beast boy, Starfire is gonna be so, why cant I finish my thoughts!' Robin thought.  
  
"Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later Robin." Raven said tenderly to Robin. Robin looked at her kind of scared and wanted this day to be over, sadly it had only begun. Raven ran to her room trying to chant Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos on the way. She was getting to emotional for one sitting. Mean while, in the kitchen Starfire was trying to down tofu eggs and bacon. While Beast boy had left to check on Raven she emptied them in the trash complaining something about sorrow pudding being better than tofu eggs. Cyborg laughed at how this was turning out, it was better than T.V. Robin entered the room with Beast boy looking shocked and almost as if he were trembling. Beast boy pat him on the back saying something about good job that took guts. Starfire was happy to see Beast boy but Robin was there to. She looked to Cyborg for guidance but he was just laughing deep inside.  
  
"Beast boy, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" Starfire asked. Beast boy nodded. She walked with him through the door to the kitchen. Starfire began talking to him, almost non-stop. She was talking of things like their relationship and about her friends and about how she was mad at Robin and she almost let Raven and her secret plan out but Beast boy wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Star, is there a point to your rambling?" He asked. She frowned, he felt bad now.  
  
"Oh Star I didn't mean it like that." He said as he shifted into a small green kitty with huge eyes and a small tooth sticking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Oh Beast boy, you know I cant resist the face. You know you are really cute." She said as Beast boy leaped into her arms. Then once he registered the compliment of your really cute, and the creepy Raven Robin incident he struggled to get out of her grasp. She tried to keep him in her clutches. Finally he got free and he formed into himself and backed up a bit. Then he walked out of the kitchen with Starfire following him. She decided to retire to Raven's room so she could get on Beast Boy's good side. After a few minutes of Raven and Starfire explaining their current condition the room fell silent.  
  
"Star, this shall be more difficult than I thought. How long will this go on, I mean how long until they get it?" Raven asked. Starfire looked concerned she was missing Robin and it hasn't even been one day.  
  
"As soon as they apologize." Starfire said confidently. But her confidence soon deflated. They just sat there staring blankly at the wall. Finally raven spoke up.  
  
"I miss Beast boy." She said. Starfire nodded.  
  
"I understand and I miss Robin as well, but we need to stick up for ourselves, if we let them walk all over us then we will never be able to teach them a lesson, do you want to live with Beast boy never even making a move for you? I know I don't want to live with Robin if he never stops." Starfire said. Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok your right, we need to take a stand. OK so how are we doing so far?" Raven asked as Starfire's head dropped.  
  
"Horrible." Starfire said in a flat tone. Raven and Starfire walked out of her room and sat in the living room. No one seemed to be home, an eerie silence set in. Starfire looked at Raven with a devious smile plastered on her face. Raven looked confused so she scanned her mind reading almost an unthinkable thing. Raven nodded in agreement nonetheless, I mean if they could ignore their boyfriends they could play this. Raven flew over the top of the couch and sat down, as did Starfire. And Starfire reluctantly turned on the T.V. and put in a disc. She picked up the controller and the screen flashed GO! Raven picked up the controller and began pushing buttons and moving the swivel stick back and fourth. Yes the girls were playing video games, but no one but them would know. Mean while, in Robins room (his was the cleanest with out poky-metal things) Beast boy, Robin, and a tied up Cyborg were deep in conversation. Robin and beast boy had figured out that Cyborg knew something and he wasn't fessing up. Robin tied him up and attempted to force him to spill the beans (metaphorically speaking of course.). The entire room was dark except for a single blinding radiant beam of light. Robin was trying to interrogate Cyborg, but it wasn't working, just blinding him.  
  
"Cyborg, you know what's going on with the girls don't you?" Robin said.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, the girls are fine." Cyborg said as a scream of victory came from the living room. Beast boy ran into the room.  
  
"Guys, I just went to the bathroom and I saw Raven and Starfire playing VIDEO GAMES!" Beast boy screamed. Robin and Cyborg got the chills. Robin looked to Cyborg and Cyborg just flakily smiled. Robin and Beast boy had been interrogating him for over an hour and didn't get anything out of him so they kicked him out.  
  
"Beast boy, we need to do something. I seems like they are mad at us." Robin said. Beast boy looked disappointed.  
  
"Robin. You are thick, obviously they are and, personally I think that Raven thinks I don't make any moves on her so she thinks I don't like her like I used to and Starfire thinks you like her a little too much because you never let her talk. So they have switched, Starfire is coming after me only talking because that's all it seems like I want to do and Raven is all over you because that's all it seems like you want to do, I think they are trying to get back at us." Beast boy said in one breath. (Almost like someone trying to explain a conspiracy so they talk really fast) Robin gave him an unbelieving look.  
  
"Yea right, Beast boy to you everything is about the girls teaming up against us to teach us a lesson." Robin said as Cyborg laughed outside the door.  
  
"Ok, so what do you suggest we do then?" Beast boy asked. Robin smiled.  
  
"I think we should play along, just, you hang out with Starfire and I'll hang with Raven. Eventually they'll get sick of it." Robin said. Beats boy laughed, his idea was better. A small rain cloud formed over Robins head and he pulled Cyborg back into the room and had Beast boy say his whole idea over and Robin did the same. Cyborg laughed so hard when he heard Robin's idea. The rain cloud began to thunder.  
  
"So Cyborg, Beast boy was. . . right? Fine, since he was right what should we do?" Robin asked sticking his tongue out at Beast boy. Beast boy glared at Robin. Cyborg laughed again.  
  
"Ok, Beast boy was right but if you guys want to mess with their heads, I suggest going through with Robins plan. So your both right." Cyborg said as they both turned their back to each other. That was that, they were going to just play along with raven and Starfire's little plan.  
  
A/N: OK, I thought this was a good place to end. Well Review if you like, like what you review.  
Your favorite writing genius,  
Crasyducky 


	4. The Plan

Chapter: 4 The plan  
  
A/N: I am sorry, the site keeps messing my chapters up. Seriously its not me, I use many paragraphs and im sorry for the trouble but all I can do is re-update it. It isn't my fault so I would appreciate it if you would stop making me sound stupid in your reviews by saying " Your chapter is one paragraph and I cant read it so if you don't separate it I wont even bother reading it." or something along those lines. But I love when people tell me "You made some spelling errors like I said beats boy laughed." thanks. And I like when you mention I was probably typing fast so I didn't notice and your not like dude Crasyducky you're a dumb ass. Ok well I appreciate it thanks guys I love you all!  
  
The next morning Robin opened his eyes and looked at the clock dreading the day that was to come. He had to live with Beast boy gloating about being right and he would have to play along with Raven and her scary ways.  
  
'But this should bring them to their senses right?' Robin thought to himself. He shook his head as he groggily rose from bed just to find the occupied sign on the washroom door (ha I said washroom. Oh and I don't care weather or not all of them have their own bathroom, just go with me ok?). He didn't hear Beast boys singing or Cyborg's machinery noises, and he knew Starfire wasn't in there because she never wakes up at this time (neither does Beast boy or Cyborg). So it must have been Raven, she doesn't sing or make noises and she wakes up early. He heard the shower turn on and eventually he watched as steam began flowing out of the bottom of the door.  
  
'Should I?' Robin thought. A picture of Starfire came into his head and he zoned out for a minute but then he saw her run to the unworthy Beast boy who doesn't really like her more than a friend. He shook his head and rid himself of all the doubtful thoughts. It wasn't a question of should he it was a question of would he.  
  
'Of course I would, I'm brave and I can do this.' Robin thought as he turned the handle of the bathroom.  
  
'Ok, don't tell me Starfire is going to brush her teeth while im in the shower again is she?' Raven thought as she lowered her head in hatred for the one bathroom in the tower. Robin took a step in and he didn't know what to do, he was in, and she didn't say anything but now what would he do?  
  
'Should I rush her like she did to me? Am I. . . I mean is she ready for this?' Robin thought. He nodded his head for his own moral support and he took a few steps toward the shower. He took a deep breath and he leaned up against the wall near the shower and propped his foot up on the wall also. The water turned off and a wet hand reached out for the towel. Seeing that she was struggling he grabbed the towel and handed it to her. She dried herself off behind the shower curtain and wrapped the skimpy towel around her chest. The towel just covered her when standing strait up.  
  
She moved the curtain over and she stepped out of the shower as steam escaped from the shower. Out stepped Raven wrapped in a small purple towel and a little darker purple towel draped on her head. She stepped forward and stopped, she turned and closed the curtain. She took a few more steps and stopped at the large mirror with small light bulbs surrounding it. She looked into it and from within the fluffy white steam stepped forward a black foot. Raven looked to her right and saw a smirking robin step from the steam. As soon as she saw him a tube of lipstick flew at him. He lifted his hand and caught it with ease.  
  
"Nervous?" Robin asked. Raven remembered the plan and acted smooth, trying to cover her emotions.  
  
"Not at all, but from the looks of it, you are." Raven said with a smirk that seemed to just keep growing. Robin took another step towards her.  
  
"How's that?" Robin asked as he took another step towards her.  
  
"Well, you walked in while I was still in the shower, that was 5 minutes ago. If you are as calm as you say you are then you surely would have made your move quicker." Raven said as in side she was starting to crumble on the edges. Robin smiled as big as she did. They almost looked stupid but this was a battle of wills and it didn't look like anyone was caving in anytime soon. Robin took a few steps closer to her and he was almost on top of her. He was so close she could smell his quickly fading clone he put on hours earlier. He picked up her hand and put it in his, he squeezed her hand and dropped the lipstick in it.  
  
'Ok if he's going to be dark and mysterious so will I' raven thought. She took the lid off of the lipstick and licked her lips. She slowly applied the lipstick on her upper lip and rubbed both lips together. Once she was finished she smacked her lips and set the tube down. He looked her up and down and leaned in trying to contain his anger at himself. She also leaned in waiting for contact. Suddenly the steam in the room was being sucked out a hole.  
  
'What the hell?' Raven thought. She stepped back a few steps on instinct. In walked Starfire with her toothbrush in hand. When she saw Robin with a little smeared Lipstick on the corner of his mouth she gasped. Then she laughed.  
  
"Were is she?" Starfire asked. Robin laughed.  
  
"Who?" Robin asked with a smirk.  
  
"Robin, unless you are now wearing lipstick, I suggest you show me to Raven so I may ask her if I can brush my teeth." Starfire said. Robin pointed to Raven who was walking out the other door that leads to the hallway. Raven walked to her room and passed Beast boy who couldn't help but let his eyes wander with her delicate figure down the hall.  
  
'Man that girls got some curves.' Beast boy thought. Suddenly a picture was being hurled at his head and he ducked in time for it to hit Cyborg in the chest. Both boys were scared out of their skin when she turned around and gave them the death glare. Raven was infuriated, It wasn't even 9:00 yet and she had run into every teen titan, got a little to close to Robin, but was able to embarrass him, and got a little to intimate of a compliment from Beast boy and she couldn't even hit him she hit Cyborg who deserved what was coming to him though. She got dressed and stepped out of her room only to see the most sickening sight of all her years.  
  
There in the hallway, in front of her room was Beast boy and Starfire kissing. And it wasn't Starfire kissing him trying to annoy him no it was him kissing her! Raven slammed her door shut with fright and furry. Things in her room levitated but didn't spin just yet and her face flushed a pale white. She took a few deep breaths and everything was placed in its correct place. She sighed and reopened her door enough to see if they were still there. Nope, ok she was fine; if she never saw that sight again it would be too soon.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long lots of homework and school and mom and sister and I also went to a concert. Well I hope you liked it  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky 


	5. Madness

Chapter: 5 Madness  
  
A/N: ok to make up for me being lazy and not posting my other chapter fast enough (im surprised no one yelled at me) ill post this as fast as I can, Enjoy.  
  
Raven walked out of her room hesitantly, looking around for Beats boy. Since she didn't see him she walked right out of her room and into the living room were she found Starfire in trouble. Robin and Beast boy were in the room and Star couldn't escape their wrath. Robin was trying to look desirable (very cute, one fine piece of Crime fighting guy) and Starfire was fighting the urge to jump on top of him and show him that she still loved him but she was busy dealing with her urge to pay him back by flirting with a certain Beast boy that was flirting back. Raven didn't know what to do, she could help herself by walking away or she could help her slowly emotionally dieing friend. Raven did what any good half crazy friend would do, she walked over to Robin and sat on his lap after he was looking especially cute to a puppy dog eyed Starfire.  
  
'Why does he do things like that to me? I cant show him I love him yet he almost knows that I am trying to get him back.' Starfire thought. Once Raven sat down Robin's eyes grew wide as he cut the act to see who was sitting on his lap stroking his hair. As he slowly turned his head he saw raven staring at him lovingly.  
  
"Is Starfire interesting?" Raven asked him as he shook his head unable to speak. Starfire looked to her with thanks as she got back to messing with Beast boys nerves. Starfire would send shivers up and down his spine when she would whisper sweet things in his ear and play with his hair. Raven and Robin had stronger wills thought, and they seemed to be smarter too. Raven and Robin knew each other's plan, Robin knew that Raven cared for Beast boy and was only kind of cheating on him out of love. And Robin knew Starfire was cheating on him with Beast boy out of love, they were almost doing a favor for each other.  
  
This had become a competition, a competition of will; it wasn't to make the other jealous any more it was to see who could endure more of a sexual beating. Raven and robin were glaring sweetly at each other in between kisses. Neither of them seemed to break so raven got up and began boiling tea. Starfire was doing well for having Robin being right there and Beast boy being so close to her. Beast boy, on the other hand, was a different story he practically drooled over Raven as she walked by him. He couldn't stand it any more he did everything in his power to get Raven to come back to him, even for one night.  
  
"Raven, I would like some tea also." Starfire said. She whispered something into Beast boys ear and stood up walking into the kitchen. Beast boy and Robin could hear talking between the girls so they knew it was safe to talk.  
  
"Beast boy, you ok?" Robin asked seeing the look on beast boy's face as Raven walked by. Beast boy's head fell.  
  
"It's hard for me, she is so, I don't know desirable. I can't take it, I know she is making herself cute and making me want her but it's working!" Beast boy said.  
  
" I know, she's hard to break, no matter what I do she won't give up. She is so stubborn!" Robin said. Beast boy laughed.  
  
" Yea she is always like that." Beast boy said sadly. Robin felt his pain, because in his heart he wanted Starfire to whisper in his ear, he missed every one being pissed when they would keep dinner waiting because they were "working" on a project and all the little things she would do that he missed. But it seemed to affect Beast boy more than any one else, raven was a pistol and it's hard to keep up with her but Starfire is the easy one, Beast boy must really love Raven if he cat handle Starfire.  
  
The day flew by the titans were out all day rescuing cats from trees and stopping some shoplifters, the everyday cop jobs. Then after that Raven and Starfire needed a break so they went to the mall. Upon returning 3 hours later it was 11:00. Raven said goodnight to Starfire and walked into her room only to turn on the light and find beast boy sitting on her bed cross- legged. She was speechless, he was waiting for her and when she looked closer she saw that he was asleep. She walked over to him and smiled she lifted him up and set him down on the bed in a laying position and snuggled up against him. She was tired so she let her heavy eyes close. He awoke to her lying in his arms; her smiling contently. She slowly stirred and looked up to him, she kissed his cheek and closed her eyes snuggling closer to him. He kissed her head and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Beast boy miraculously woke a few minutes before Raven did. He ever so slowly moved out from under Raven but just before he was across the room she stirred awake. She looked to him and her eyes grew soft, she smiled and nodded reassuring him that she knew he was leaving for another day of love from Starfire. Raven had a strange feeling that this wasn't the first time this was going to happen, she loved Beast boy and had a hard time leaving him so she could try to cause Robin to crumble like the pathetic little cookie he is (I do like Robin and him being smart just doesn't work well in this fic sorry if I offended anyone). But Beast boy seemed to have a weaker will than she did, Raven had already forgiven Beast boy for is ignorance but this was a battle between her and Robin. And she wasn't going to lose, but since she renewed her love for Beast boy she could ease up with Robin, he wont take this lightly but she would have to it will help Beast boy heal.  
  
Raven didn't think she could even look at Robin again once this whole ordeal was over. And she couldn't help thinking what was going to happen, how was this going to end? If her and Starfire won the boys would be humiliated but if they won, Raven and Starfire would be crushed that their plan failed.  
  
'Hey, if the guys win Starfire and I have to ball and cry so the guys will comfort us, that will make them feel horriable! Excellent!' Raven thought with glee.  
  
Raven didn't feel like dealing with Robin today so she walked down town, she walked into a park. She sat down in the middle of a small meadow, flowers surrounding her. She smelled the flowers when she saw the titans had the same idea as she did. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy, and ,the one she was getting away from, Robin were there.  
  
A/N: OK well that's another chapter done, and if its one giant paragraph I am so sorry. Guess what (for those of you who actually read this) my bus was hit by a car today, only a love tap but I got out of 30 minutes of reading! It was cool.  
Your favorite righting genius, Crasyducky 


	6. The Park

Chapter: 6 The Park  
  
A/N: I have a lot of Author notes don't I? Ok well sorry for the long wait for me to get my lazy butt of the couch to right this but I was tired, and other things, which I vaguely explained before. Any way ok I am so sorry this last chapter was horrible, I reread it and it sucked I was not descriptive and it didn't flow at all. Im sure if I allowed flames I would get a ton! I really don't know why you people reviewed to such a horrid chapter! OK well if you like it then ok, and some one told me that my last chapter was short and I agree I think all my chapters are short, I will make them longer I promise! OK, no point in delaying the inevitable, back to work I go. Hope this chapter is better.  
  
Raven blinked a few times, she couldn't believe her bad luck.  
  
'Damn I can't get away from this guy can I?' Raven thought. Starfire waved at Raven and then frowned at Ravens sad face.  
  
"Raven? Are you ok?" Starfire asked. Raven gave her a small smile so she could leave her alone. Starfire walked away happily to Beast boy who had his arms wide open. Starfire ran to him and he hugged her while winking to Raven. Raven smiled sweetly but once Robin noticed their eye contact Raven frowned and dreaded the next ten minutes that were to come. Robin walked over to where she was sitting and had an unforgettable smirk on his face.  
  
'Oh this is going to be great, I'll mess with her head, I saw Beast boy walk out of her room this morning. But she looks kind of depressed.' Robin thought as he sat down next to a particularly pretty flower. He picked it and held it up to Raven, she looked at it and smiled, she genuinely smiled for the first time that day (not including the smile toward Beast boy) and it was directed toward Robin! Robin blinked in disbelief; she was smiling at him. Raven took the flower from him and brought it up to her nose and smelled it's sweet aroma. Robin was having second thoughts on screwing with Raven, (her head!) she seemed to be different today. He couldn't put his finger on it but she was different. Almost like Beast boy changed her some way. She wasn't care free almost the opposite like everything anyone did was bothering her. Raven was always easily bothered but today it seemed like she couldn't get something out of her head so everything else was annoying her.  
  
"So Raven, you and Beast boy patch things up last night?" Robin asked slyly. Raven jerked her head up from her dream like state and stared at him intently. She cocked her head to the side a bit and looked at him like he had twelve eyes or something.  
  
". . . How did you? . . . . . You know how I feel. . . don't you?" Raven stumbled for words and it didn't quite come out how she planned but it was sufficient enough. Robin nodded slightly but turned his head to look at Starfire and Beast boy. They were sitting on a picnic table talking, about what, neither Robin nor Raven knew but they kept talking nonetheless.  
  
"I know. . . Should we?. . ." Robin asked.  
  
"Call it off?" Raven responded hesitantly. Robin looked at Starfire how she seemed to sparkle and shine in his eyes. How she always had her cute proper English and her creepy rituals from her home planet. Robin smiled at her and shook his head no.  
  
"What was that Raven? I was going to ask if we should tell Starfire and Cyborg that you and Beast boy are making little midnight trips to each others bed rooms." Robin said with a smile. Raven made a few rocks behind him levitate and threw them at him. He fell over anime style with three bumps on his head.  
  
"I'm thinking of you, I see how you look at Starfire, I wouldn't be surprised if you two didn't visit each other at night." Raven said smiling.  
  
"No unlike you and Beast boy, Starfire and I follow the rules." Robin said with a smile. Raven shook her head at Robin.  
  
"Robin, Robin. Beast boy and I follow the rules, if there are any, He was merely coming in my room to make sure I was ok, he told me he heard a loud noise coming from my end of the hall way. He thought maybe the noise was coming from your room: but he just wanted to make sure I was ok" Raven said smiling at Robin.  
  
'Lets see him think quickly on his feet. Lets find out if Robin can figure out that Beast boy was in my room all night.' Raven thought.  
  
"Raven you don't need to get defensive if he only was checking up on you, I mean all night is an awfully long check up but what ever floats your boat." Robin said. In this battle Robin was winning but Raven was a telepath, so she can read his mind. Raven went into his mind only to find memories of Starfire, recent and distant. Raven leaned in close to Robins ear.  
  
"Robin, you can't prove me guilty but on the other hand memories don't lie." Raven Whispered as his eyes grew wide and he glared at her as she moved back into her comfortable position on the grass. Robin scowled as Raven just smiled and put her hood over her head. A shadow covered half her face only her eyes and lips were visible. She flew over near the pond in the center of the park and began to meditate.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was chanting as pictures of her and Beast boy lying on her bed happy and content flooded her head. Though she couldn't get him out of her head she had bigger things to worry about. Suddenly an image of Cinder block robbing a jewel store came into her mind. She sat there motionless as if a movie were going on in her head. She saw as he stole one jewel that Slade wanted and the teen titans and her came to stop him. As the fight commenced in her head she saw Cinder block fall on top Beast boy. Raven screamed and her vision ceased with a horrific cry not coming from inside her mind but from her. (Basically she was floating there and stopped chanting while watching a movie in her head then she screamed.)  
  
"No! " Raven screamed. Every one in the park looked at her as she fell to the ground. Her friends ran up to her as she sat up in surprise.  
  
" Raven are you alright?" The teen titans said in unison. Raven nodded while staring intensely at Beast boy. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" He asked her as she shook her head but couldn't get rid of the vacant look she had on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the weird vision she had. Beast boy died and she wasn't there for him, she wasn't quick enough to save him. Robin asked her if she wanted to go home and she nodded. They began walking back as Raven and Starfire floated in the air. Raven couldn't get Beast boy out of her head. He was going to die if that was what the vision meant.  
  
'Was that a vision, is Beast boy going to die?' Raven thought as she reached the tower and flew to her room. She tried to meditate again and She soon began to see another picture. What was happening this time?  
  
A/N: I know I said I would make it longer, I'm sorry I cant help my self I cant think im still in a daze from this reviewer who sent a review to a story that I haven't updated to since 12-14-03! Any way help me out, can you tell me what you think should happen, like who should win and if you don't like the vision thing im still not sure if I like it. Also I want to know if you guys want me to acknowledge my reviewers ore than saying that I love you, which I do. Thanks much  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky 


	7. the second vision

Chapter: 7 The second Vision  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT! – Ok this chapter will be short because I don't know what to do, I am sorry but I want suggestions from any one and every one. Please if I don't get at least one good idea I might take this story and post it on a different site and remove it from fanfiction.net. C'mon help a sister out! I don't even care if it's only a fuzzy outline or a detailed step by step review just take the time to suggest.  
  
Raven's eyes grew dark and vacant as she floated above the ground silent. She was having another vision, one that involved cinder block and the titans again. Raven saw the same setting and the same jewel that Cinderblock was taking. Again the titans came in and tried to stop Cinder block. And for the second time Cinder block was going to fall on Beast boy. Except this time Raven slid under Cinder block pushing Beast boy out of the way but she was crushed herself. Raven blinked as her eyes turned there regular purple and she fell from in the air. She held her head, because it was throbbing profusely. Raven shook that off, she was focused on what was happening in her life. She suddenly had these visions but she didn't understand why or how they were coming to her.  
  
OK she saw Beast boy's death and her death trying to save him. But why was she seeing this? Such a confusing life she was living, she tried to tell Robin she was sick of him and his stupid strong will, she missed Beast boy and now she was visioning him dieing because she couldn't help him. But she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she could just use her powers to make a force field around Beast boy and they would both live. All she could do now is either wait for this strange event to happen and except her fate or she could try her best to figure out what this vision means.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys im fresh out of ideas. Again just to make sure you understand please (im on my knees begging you), please push that ugly yet beautiful dull blue button and tell me what I should do.  
  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky 


	8. More trouble

Chapter: 8 More trouble  
  
A/N: I don't know what im going to write, literally, but ill just go with what ever comes to me if you reviewers don't like it just tell me and I will try to rewrite it to your preference.  
  
Raven was sitting in the corner of her room hugging her legs rocking slowly back and fourth when Starfire walked in.  
  
"Raven, you alright?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head 'no'. Starfire's eyes softened. "Raven is this about Robin and Beast boy?" Starfire asked. Raven looked up to Starfire with bewildered eyes. Emotions were visibly swirling around in her eyes making the purple color mix with sad and confused colors. A few wisps of black and a few grays were mixing in her eyes. Starfire was blown away from the intense passion radiating from her gaze. Starfire stooped down to look deeper into the very soul of Raven. She saw an image, not just the faint reflection of her self but she saw Beast boys smiling face and Cinder block crushing his picture into a million pieces.  
  
"This is serious!" Starfire cried as she hugged Raven. Surprise now mixed with the other emotions in her being. Raven didn't know what to do so she wrapped one arm around Starfire closing her eyes slowly. Starfire backed away a little looking intently at Raven. "Raven, I have come to tell you about dinner that has started but I do not wish to eat any longer. And I do not believe you wish to either." Starfire guessed. Raven gave a small smiled and shook her head 'no'. "Raven, I know you are having trouble concentrating so you do not wish to hurt any one if your powers get 'out of whack' but can you not speak?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Starfire, you saw it in my eyes didn't you?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded smiling.  
  
"I did." Starfire said.  
  
"Then you know my dilemma." Raven said looking back to the floor.  
  
"Raven I believe you should tell Beast boy, tell him what you saw but do not tell him he will die, unless you know that he will. Shall Beast boy die? (Nod from Raven) are you positive? (Nod from Raven) how can you tell, if you only saw Cinder black fall on him how do you know?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Have you seen Cinder block? I know he didn't survive." Raven said solemnly. Starfire laughed when she saw ravens face.  
  
"Raven why do you not just use your powers to lift cinderblock?" Starfire asked. Raven looked up to meet her eyes staring at her. She hated when people stared directly at her as if they could tell exactly what they were thinking.  
  
"I don't know, I have had the same vision two times now, both beat boy and I do not use our powers." raven stated.  
  
"Odd." Starfire said. She sat down next to raven cross-legged. She could smell the chicken and tofu dinner drifting from the kitchen. Starfire's stomach rumbled and she blushed looking at Raven who wasn't sitting next to her any more. Starfire frantically looked around the room until she finally looked up into the air to see raven. She wasn't chanting Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos though. She was merely sitting in the air, Starfire stood up eye level with raven. She saw raven sitting there the same as always but her eyes were wide and glowing a brilliant white light. Starfire looked deep into them not only 'blinding' herself but she saw images.  
  
These images were only stick figures thought, as if a child had drawn a cartoon in her eyes. One stick figure had a cape on, that was Raven, one had long red hair, that was Starfire, one had a mask, that was Robin, one had a mechanical arm and a red eye, that was Cyborg, and the last one was green, Beast boy. Then a big block figure, which had to be Cinderblock, was stealing a small red dot. It was heavily guarded so she assumed it was a gem or ruby of some sort.  
  
She moved even closer looking fully into raven's eyes. She saw the little Teen Titans stick figures move into the house that cinderblock was in. Then, they attempted to stop cinder block but he fell slowly on top of Beast boy. Raven used her powers, a line of black crayon, to lift cinder block. Seeing the green beast boy quickly lose color she flew to him. She bent over and a tear fell, along with a huge swirling black tornado with raven and Beast boy sitting in the eye of the tornado.  
  
Raven watched as her single tear landed on his face and rolled down the side. She held his head in her arms and bent down to kiss his forehead. The teen titans were plastered against an invisible wall from the tornado. Robin pounded on the wall and motioned to Raven to kiss him when raven didn't understand He slowly scooted over to Starfire. He kissed her and Raven understood. She kissed him and thought she felt retaliation. Then Starfire moved as close as she could to raven.  
  
Beast boy walked into the room at that time with his mouth open seeing Starfire close enough to kiss raven looking into her emotionless white eyes.  
  
"Starfire what's going on?" he asked as she jumped in to the air. She smiled as she floated back down to the floor shaking her head.  
  
"Look, Beast boy it is not what you think, Raven is having a vision and if you look deep in to her eyes you can see the vision as if a small child drew it in crayon, it is very entertaining." Starfire said. Beast boy was intrigued so he looked naturally. He had to focus but he thought he saw a small stick figure of Raven and one of himself limp in her arms kissing. Suddenly the white turned to purple.  
  
"Starfire is it supposed to look like Raven's eyes?" Beast boy asked still practically glued to ravens face.  
  
"No!" raven said as she stood up and backed away. "What did you see? Why are you here? Starfire, what happened?" raven asked before she fell out of exhaustion. Beast boy ran to her and picked her up putting her on the bed. Around an hour later she awoke to all four Titans surrounding her looking at her. She had had a vision and awoke to beast boy infront of her very close to her. That was all she remembered, then she had gotten a sudden urge to kiss him then but resisted because of the coming head ach from the vision and all the emotions she couldn't keep in her head. She just remembered black after that.  
  
"What happened?" raven asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
"You fainted about an hour ago. Do not worry, Beast boy did not see anything." Starfire said. Raven gave out a sign of relief. Beast boy tilted his head down feeling left out.  
  
"Beast boy, I need to talk to you." raven said as every one got the hint and walked out of the room.  
  
"Beast boy, these visions I've been having, they involve you. And. . ." Raven said.  
  
A/N: Hey, THANK YOU so much! I love you all for giving me suggestions! Even if you just gave me a little suggestion or a paragraph or two I still appreciate it. Thank you! I would like to show you who reviewed me; I forgot to do this before so here they are.  
  
Ravenrules99: short but sweet, nice. Someone enjoying your story: by the way I love the s/n, lol. You are very flattering I love your opinion. I'm not sure I want to incorporate Slade but it is a good suggestion, I might though, you never know with me. samuraicat1019: does 1019 stand for 101.9 the mix radio station? Just wondering I love that station. I love that you took the time to write me thanks! I like your suggestion and I may use it in later chapters im not even to the point of Cinder block yet. Thanks. Aragorn daddy: is this a guy? That's very cool if so. I like your suggestion, though im not sure I want Slade in it. Good idea though. insanelycrule+firestrike: thank you Katie Mae: I like the idea and I used the raven telling Beast boy thing im not sure what im going to do next though Death: actually I think I might I love the Raven and Robin have such strong wills and they wont give up. Kelly: thanks for the suggestion. Morgaine: I don't remember if I e-mailed you. Cute Starfire: I like the suggestion im not sure if I like the star AND Raven having cinderblock fall on their loved ones but I might I don't know. Death: I wasn't trying to make raven sound like a slut I just wanted her to be strong willed and doesn't give up. Not that she is exactly enjoying being with Robin and Beast boy she only loves beast boy and wants to be with him but She feels the need to set the boys strait.  
  
OK I think that's every one who gave me a suggestion im sorry if I missed you go ahead and yell at me if I didn't. And if you want me to mention who reviewed me just ask or tell me to in your review. Thanks.  
  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky 


	9. Yes, stick figures

Chapter: 9 Yes, stick figures  
  
A/N: Yes, yes I know; stick figures. I'm not mad (crazy) I just wanted to add some humor into this dramatic story. If it bothers you I'll tone down my creative side. Sorry about the long wait, I . . . uhh . . . was . . . busy yea, yea busy; that's it! I'm sorry I was BUSY I was unable to reach the computer.  
  
"Beast boy, these visions I've been having, they involve you. And you aren't exactly . . . alive." Raven said timidly.  
  
"Wh What?" Beast boy said. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and he looked extremely worried. Raven fidgeted in her seat; eyes down cast she was almost afraid to look at Beast boy.  
  
"Well, see, my visions are of cinder block, and um he was stealing a gem. So naturally the Titans came to stop him and well, he fell on you and I believe you died." Raven said. "I don't completely know that it will come true, because I am not sure if it is a vision. But if we don't take precautions there is a possibility that you may not live to see a long life." Raven said semi-reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks, im glad I can die knowing that you were never sure I would see a long life. Its very encouraging." Beast boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee Beast boy your words are so inspiring. Your taking this better than I thought you would though." Raven said. She sat there on the bed wishing she could just lie down and take a long relaxing nap, forgetting about this whole ordeal. However, she knew that would do no good so she looked into Beast boy's eyes. She saw deep into his soul, his restless almost troubled soul. He wasn't awful at masking his emotions despite her being a mind reader so it didn't matter. Raven sat directly infront of beast boy back strait, eyes alive with wonder, just waiting for him to speak. She was listening intently, anxiously building upon the moment he would tell her 'It's no problem Raven, you don't need to be concerned. I wont let anything happen to you.' But, Raven wasn't hearing the words she desired to hear. Her mind turned over the thought of him backing out or not believing her.  
  
Raven could not help the fact that she had visions; they came to her without warning and unwanted. Also, the boy she loves dies in these redundant visions; do you think she wanted that? No, no way, nix that idea! She really did not like the notion that he was going to die, and because of her. Raven winced when she remembered that particular section of her mental picture.  
  
"Beast boy, tell me why you aren't saying a word. Beast boy, I need reassurance, tell me things will be ok and these visions mean nothing. Tell me nothing will hurt you, Beast boy, tell me . . . please." Raven said almost in hysterics. And she would be frantic if her influence over everything and anything wouldn't kill Beast boy before Cinder block could. She wanted to cry when she realized he wasn't saying anything. Silence. Raven loved silence. However; this silence was uncomfortable and daunting. Raven couldn't take it; she just had so much stress she gave out a soul splitting, skin crawling screech any one had heard. A wave of black rushed out of her everywhere, her eyes her mouth her fingers and toes. It was as if all the black magic and energy she had in her was claustrophobic and couldn't take it any more. Everywhere with in 2 blocks of the shore near T tower was engulfed in black energy.  
  
Raven flew into the air and stopped her horrific scream but the energy continued to flow from her. Ravens body was having trouble keeping up with her outburst. Despite her emotional out break nothing was moved, actually nothing could move. Instead of Ravens powers causing everything to crash and uproot from its position, it was the opposite, nothing could move the position anyone was in they could not move from that position. Some of the weaker humans could hardly breathe, thought her grip was not strong enough for them to suffocate. She continued to float in the air, energy still flowing from her like water pouring out of a water bottle.  
  
Raven didn't care when she broke through her ceiling to the roof and further into the air. Just as the entire city was filling and hardly anyone could take the strain and mental beating they were receiving, Raven reached so high into the air the atmosphere began to become thin. She was unable to take in air any longer. Raven's wave of breath taking blackness came to an abrupt halt, as she began dangerously craning toward the earth's surface. People down on earth, though they looked like ants to Raven, were still just recovering from their tango with suffocation. Beast boy down in the tower was gasping for air and for sanity. Through the wave of Raven's aura he was able to see through her eyes. It was like he got one big blast of her memories, some good, some bad. Suddenly for no reason he knew why Raven loved him he knew why Raven was at one point mad at him he knew how she had envisioned him dieing, and for some odd reason he knew exactly which purse would go great with his shoes.  
  
This information was crucial yet disturbing. "Raven" Beast boy whispered, but his whisper grew to a half scream. "Raven!" Beast boy yelled as he realized she did everything for him. All of this fighting and these visions and everything was all concern and love for him. Little did he know raven was falling to her death as he was breaking down thinking about her. Luckily Raven slowly was emerging from her unconsciousness. She was slowly crawling out of the black tunnel that she had fallen in. Dark colored eyelashes fluttered over her glazed eyes. Upon the falling sensation and her stomach currently located in the scenic route of her thought she slipped back into unconsciousness feeling that dieing while awake is worse than never feeling the pain.  
  
"Do not fear raven, I am here to save you!" Starfire said as she flew up to attempt to catch Raven. As Raven was falling quickly toward the earth, Star fire only had enough time to grab Raven's hand before she splattered on the sharp rocks surrounding one side of the T Island. Raven was slowly swinging back and forth in Star fire's hand; she was slipping. OH god she was slipping! "Raven!" Star fire screamed as Raven was slowly sliding out of her hand. Star fire, not knowing what to do, grabbed Raven's hand with both her right and left hand. She began flying toward the tower hoping to reach it before Raven slipped. Star fire flew past the sharp pointy rocks so if Raven fell there was a possibility it wouldn't be fatal.  
  
"Hold on Raven." Star fire whispered as she winced when Ravens hand significantly slipped further. Star fire's only choice was to set her down on the roof. She was too high in the air to set her on the ground but Raven was slipping so she didn't have time to have a leisurely fly toward the tower. Star fire flew as fast as she could to reach the tower in time to set raven down before she fell. Just a little closer. . . wait only her fingers were in Star fire's hands. Star fire looked down in just enough time to see Raven slip out of her hands.  
  
"Raven!" Star fire screamed as she floated in the air for a second before flying as fast as she could to raven's rescue.  
  
A/N: I know it is really short and a cliffy but I had to. I felt it was a good place to end and if I left it like this then it will be easier for me to start it again. Yes I still have writers block and it sucks but I am pushing through it. Tell me if you think I should redo this story. Really it's no trouble, if you hate how it's going ill change it. Again sorry for the extremely late update and not so good chapter. 


	10. Raven!

Chapter: 10 Raven!  
  
A/N: You really like the way the story is going? Well I have tried to fix my first three chapters because I just got another review saying 'it would be better if I broke up the chapters' the person didn't bother to read the authors notes. I hate that.  
  
Star fire closed her eyes trying to forget this whole tragedy but when she opened her eyes again the only thing she saw was Raven just out of her grasp falling to her death. Then just as raven was close to hitting the ground with a splat a green pterodactyl flew underneath her. Her limp body fell onto the top of its back.  
  
"Beast boy!" Star fire screamed while clapping in the air. "You saved Raven!" She yelled. The large prehistoric bird smiled at Star fire and flew down to the soft grass. Star fire flew down and pulled Raven off of Beast boys back and Beast boy turned back into his normal green self. Star fire set Raven down on the soft green grass that surrounded the T tower. Raven began to come to so Beast boy and Starfire gave her some air. Raven sat up on her elbows and looked around horrified.  
  
"What did I do?" raven asked them both.  
  
"Raven you got upset with me and freaked out. The next thing I knew I couldn't breathe." Beast boy said. Star fire looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Raven, I was listening behind your door and when you began to scream I opened the door afraid something happened. You were floating higher and higher into the air. Your aura engulfed everything but instead of chaos and pandemonium every thing was still and the more everything was exposed to your aura the more difficult it became to breathe. Many people were suffocating so you are lucky you flew too high and the thin atmosphere knocked you out. So I flew up to save you because I am an alien your suffocating aura did not affect me." Starfire said to Raven slowly. Raven took a deep breath.  
  
"So I almost killed the city because of beast boy?" Raven asked. Star fire looked to Beast boy who had his head down in defeat.  
  
"Yes and No, You were frustrated with beast boy and the stress from your visions got to you." Star fire said. Raven nodded. Out side it was getting darker by the minute so raven stood up uneasily. She leaned on Beast boy and walked back into the Tower. She curled up on her bed. Beast boy stood there, he slowly bent over and kissed her on the forehead saying good night to her. He turned to leave finding his hand was laced with hers. She was gripping onto him and looking at him.  
  
'Don't leave me Beast boy." Raven said to him. He smiled and turned to her. She scooted over in her bed so she was against the wall. She used her other hand to pat the bed so he knew to sit down. He did and she lifted the covers so he could lie next to her. He closed his eyes soaking in this feeling of content. She slowly snaked her arms around beast boy and he did the same thing. She squeezed him closer to her and she dug her face into his shirt smelling his aroma of axe (A/N: a really good smelling clone if you didn't know).  
  
They both just sat in content together. Raven didn't want to be alone tonight and Beast boy couldn't say no to her. They just snuggled together for a while until Raven looked into his smiling eyes.  
  
"Raven, everything will be alright." That's all Raven needed to hear him say since the beginning. She looked at him like she was going to cry. "Don't cry Raven." Beast boy said bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing it. She weakly smiled at him and he was about to tell her again she shouldn't cry because everything would be ok but Raven captured his lips in a kiss before anything was said.  
  
"Don't speak." Raven said to him. She brought her hands up to his shoulder and on the nape of his neck. She kissed him again and he kissed her back. He put one hand on the small of her back pressing her closer to him and one on her cheek. They both explored each other's mouth until they needed air. They broke apart breathing heavily but happy none-the-less. Before raven had time to react Beast boy rolled over on his back so Raven was on top of him. Raven was going to protest but Beast boy silenced her by yet another breathtaking kiss.  
  
Raven wasn't going to leave him hanging so she kissed him back with full force. Beast boy didn't think she would kiss him like that, he didn't know she could kiss like that. Raven felt Beast boy smirk into the kiss so she slowly moved down to his neck. She kissed his neck lightly up and down until she heard a small moan escape his lips. That made her smile, so she decided to stop teasing him and moved back to his lips. She kissed his bottom lip and separated. Beast boy opened his eyes looking at her disappointed yet happy she stopped; it was his turn.  
  
Beast boy began kissing her and letting his tongue explore the wild frontier of her mouth. She gave out a small laugh and pulled the covers over their heads. He began kissing her lips again and again when some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Damn," Raven whispered into his mouth. She rolled off of him hoping they would just leave. No, they didn't leave they continued to pester by knocking again. "Yes?" Raven said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Mumble, mumble Beast boy mumble, are you in there?" The hardly audible voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Yes he's in here." Raven said using her powers to open up the door. Cyborg was standing there waiting for Beast boy to come with him. Raven rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Can Beast boy come out and play?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. From under the covers Beast boy sat up and glared at him.  
  
"NO." Beast boy said as he reluctantly stepped out of the warm bed. Though his body screamed at him for tearing himself away from her but his mind said 'Trouble, let Raven sleep anyway.' Cyborg laughed the whole way down the hallway and Beast boy followed growling at his bad decision. Raven pouted for a minute then decided she should get some sleep. Her head hit the pillow and she was asleep. When Raven woke up in the middle of the night She was in the dark, she couldn't see anything so she swept the house for the mind of Beast boy but she didn't sense him. He wasn't here, and neither were the other titans. Where is she?  
  
"Don't move Raven, the Titans wouldn't want you to mysteriously disappear would they?" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" Raven said in a random direction that she thought the person was. Turns out she was wrong, it was behind her and advancing quickly. Its hands (if you could call them hands) were hurriedly at her neck before she could move. Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates as she realized it was getting more and more difficult to breathe. She brought her tiny hands up to her neck and found that cold cement was wrapped delicately around her neck. He squeezed just enough to tell her that it would be wise for her not to move. His cold cement hand seemed to fit perfectly around her slender white neck.  
  
She desperately clawed at his hands realizing she wasn't completely helpless. She attempted to concentrate on something to throw at him. She found nothing in the room that she could lift or move. This room was strategically designed to hold her captive and her captor knew this as well as she did. She slowly and undetectably focused her powers on the thing holding her neck. She tried to hold him still but he just squeezed tighter. She no longer could breathe. At the loss of oxygen she was unable to focus enough to rip it from her neck. She began to see black enclose her eyesight she knew in seconds she would be out for the count. She had to try again when she felt herself losing grip of consciousness. She almost fell out of this hell of a way she was going to die when she felt the weight from her neck lift.  
  
With out realizing it she looked around in surprise. The strangulation has ceased and her neck felt soar but she could breathe. The hard hand quickly came back to her neck while the owner of this hand hissed out:  
  
"I thought I told you not to move. Move and I'll kill you." It said. She sat still as a statue when it said this; she thought she would like to live.  
  
'I better do what it says I want to live. Who is this anyway?' Raven thought. "If you don't mind me asking who is this?" Raven bravely asked. The hand stopped griping her neck hen she asked that. The figure behind her slowly moved towards the front of her. She couldn't see whop it was because of the dark room. Trying not to move she looked closer only seeing a bulky jagged outline of a really tall thing. Its single arm moved in slow motion it seemed to a light switch. It flipped on a small light hanging from the ceiling revealing a shock. (A/N: You don't know how much I want to end this chapter here.)  
  
"C Cinder . . ." raven started. "Block" She whispered. A smile worked its way across his blocky lips. She saw him nod his head before the light went out again. She heard a maniacal laugh escape the same blocky lips she had seen curved into a smile. Knowing that if she moved she may die she decided to sit there hoping some one would be stupid enough to bring something big into this room. Even though she couldn't see neither could he so if she could be quiet she might escape. An hour or so passed and she began to see the first signs of morning. A small ray of light escaped into the depths of the dark abyss she called a room. One single light flowing through the darkness as a beacon of hope was like a sign from the outside world. She knew she would live through this because of that one symbol of hope. If one ray of light can survive against a room of darkness surely Raven could handle the dark as well. She just hoped she wouldn't have to face her inner evils trying to get through this predicament.  
  
Her powers had gone berserk lately she didn't think facing them right now was a good idea. But maybe if she let emotions of hate and anger out then the chaotic boom might save her from Cinder Block. However, if she was close to anything of anybody it may kill or seriously hurt then or it.  
  
'Powers suck.' Raven sulked. All she could do was hope fate was on her side.  
  
"I bet your wondering why I captured you." Cinder Block said. Raven nodded then realized she wasn't supposed to move so she straitened up becoming stiff. Cinderblock patted her head gently, well as gentle as a giant cinderblock can pat. He, despite his scary tendencies, was being fairly nice to her.  
  
"Well, Slade saw how close you and Robin are so he decided to capture you so Robin would come looking for you. Once he got here I would be assigned to take in to Slade. Then Slade would have the battle he has been wanting for so long with Robin. If Robin losses I kill you." Cinder Block said. Raven was laughing inside at Slade's mistake. He thought Robin and her were an 'item,' HA, they really did fool someone even if they didn't fool themselves. 'I guess it was for the best or Star fire would be here and she can't hold still she'd be dead within minutes.' Raven thought.  
  
'Hurry Beast boy think of something.' Raven thought. Raven attempted contacting the titan telepathically but she had a band around her head that was made out of metal. Inside the thin strip of metal were ingenious workings that caused her telepathic powers to temporarily malfunction. All of it was useless, no thoughts could get in or out as long as she was wearing that band and to hell if she would try to move to take it off. Again the mechanics of this device were brilliant because they also screwed with the section of her brain that could lift things. She was unable to lift it telekinetically off her head. She needed this thing for when she needed to show emotions, it wasn't strong enough to hold back the force of her power but it made a dent. She knew the longer she waited the closer the titans came to finding her.  
  
Back at the T tower Beast boy was frantic.  
  
"Raven! Where is she? Raven! Starfire have you seen Raven?" He said. Star fire shook her head and watched as beast boy ran through the hall looking for her. Beast boy had walked out with Cyborg that night and ended up talking to him about raven while playing video games. When Beast boy walked back into her room to see how she was in the morning she was gone. All morning he was asking the titans were she was and they all said they hadn't seen her that he should check the places she usually hung out. He checked all of the places she might be twice. He was on this third check when Robin started taking him seriously.  
  
"Beast boy calm down we will find Raven." Robin said. Beast boy got all teary-eyed and smiled.  
  
"Really? Thanks Robin," Beast boy said. Looking toward Cyborg and Starfire he glared at them. "At least you'll help me and take me seriously." Beast boy ran outside forming into a hawk and taking to the sky ready to look for her. The titans left to tower not even noticing the note left in the place of Raven.  
  
A/N: Hey! I have been getting some really inspirational and benevolent reviews. I want to thank all of you, but first I would like to say, I GOT MY BRACES OFF! Ahh, im glad I got that off my chest. Ok, ok ^_^ * I understand that you don't really care. Ok, I would like to thank lots of people so that I don't make a huge list ill just smoosh them together. Since this is my tenth chapter I'll show every one who has reviewed since the beginning. I have never gotten to a tenth chapter I have always stopped at nine. Anyway, thank you all:  
  
*Demonick *Hieifluffylover *willow182 *Starfirerox23 *Katie mae *rebackah *Toqepi4eva *bofors *moey25 *some dude *vashfan *numbah9gtG *purplerave *warprince2099 *carrot the luv machine *ravenrules99 *laserai *Disturbed one *artemisgirl *Raven A Star *Nate Sindel *Riena queen *War prince *Robstarfan *X-Raven-X *irken008 *florina *reader *Leeshi-n-cheese *woodelf193 *aragondaddy *kurttyRomy NESS *starobin *tamerterra *death *cute star fire *Morgaine *Kelly *insanely crule+firestrike *samuricat1019 *some one enjoying your story(love the screen name O_-) *serenedolphin *warprince2000 *Roquesummerslover *monkey hood * Tiger*GRRrr *sadinmyworld *Demonof the night *weeble wobble chick *Laserai  
  
That's the last of em' that took a while. Thanks guys I appreciate it. And now what you all have been waiting for! (NO its not for me to shut up but that comes soon. -_-*) Drum roll please . . . *takes paper slowly out of envelope* the winner of Crasyducky's most common reviewer award is!  
  
TIED! Willow182 and carrot the luv machine are tied in reviewing the most. They both reviewed 5 times. Thank you, that's all folks! 


	11. the note

Chapter: 11 The note  
  
After searching the city three times then even moving to Gotham for a look around, they didn't find anything. Beast boy was becoming vexed by the sudden disappearance of raven. She had been considered a missing person for over 18 hours.  
  
"What are we going to do? Raven is gone, we need to keep searching, put her picture on a milk carton or put up flyers." Beast boy began on his list of possible things he could do at midnight. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were sleeping while standing with small Z's escaping their mouths. Every few minuets one of them would hum an mmmmhmmmm toward Beast boys flapping trap. Finally he stopped talking causing all three of them to wake up from the utter silence.  
  
"Beast boy what's the matter, you shut up?" Cyborg said looking ever which way for the cause of the sudden silence. Beast boy slumped down to the floor and sat in a depressed lump of green mass.  
  
"She's never coming back is she?" Beast boy asked. All three of them looked at him sympathetically seeing the utter despair in his green (A/N: Green? Yes? No?) Eyes. The small flare of hope that was swirling and mixing around in his eyes earlier, which had pulled all of them through the hours of searching, was now extinguished.  
  
"Non sense Beast boy, she would never leave with out contacting us someway to tell us she is alright." Robin said. Then it clicked.  
  
"Robin, that is it! Raven must have left us a note of the location which she is staying in." Starfire said excitedly. She jumped into the air and picked up Cyborg in one hand and Robin in the other. She began flying toward the tower before Beast boy even stood up. He transformed into a hawk and flew after Starfire getting closer and closer to the tower, and his flame of hope was growing larger and larger.  
  
***Back to Raven***  
  
A/N: Sorry for interrupting the story but I felt I had to, to get people to read the note. IMPORTANT (that's for ignorant people who were going to skip the note) I know cinder block cant talk let alone the fancy evil I-know- everything-so-shut-your-ass-up talk but I needed a villain who talked like that and Slade wasn't in her vision. I have this all planned out. So bare with me please: on to the story.  
  
The small ray of hope had come and gone in the time she spent there. She was going through major mood swings because of her being locked in a dark room with a block that would kill her if she moved, and because of the band on her head preventing her powers. She went from as high as a kite to suicidal tendencies. One minuet she would almost jump out of pure unexplained joy, then the next minute she would contemplate strangling herself with the cord of the lamp hanging above her head. She felt bipolar and couldn't do anything about it. She was slipping in and out of a conscious state when she thought she heard Beast boy. She woke to his voice but one she opened her eyes it was gone. She closed her eyes once again and saw Beast boys face, she heard beast boys voice and she could almost feel Beast boys touch.  
  
'This must be a mirage; he isn't coming, not yet. I know he inst here, I don't know how I know but I just do.' Raven thought as she could hear his laugh and his whispering incoherent words in her ears.  
  
'Raven, I love you and I will find you.' Beast boys voice rang in her ears. She continued to hear his voice, when it was high or low in pitch, when it was deep and rough, when it was high and squeaky, even when he had lost it and it was just a distant sound. Her hands itched to whip up to her head and rub her temples chanting 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' but any attempts would have cost her, her life. However, Cinderblock never said he would kill her if she talked.  
  
"Beast boy, get out of my head!" raven heard herself say. She wasn't talking but her soul was. If everything were up to her she would have kept silent for the remainder of the time she was in this hellhole. No one gets his or her way all the time though, her soul was a tormented one and she wasn't a person who wore it out on her sleeve. She constantly has to hide her emotions because that's what powers her talents. Her soul is locked up deep inside her so when it gets a chance to come out and do with her body what it wants, it will come out with a bang.  
  
She wasn't taking orders from anybody and Cinderblock was an orderly person, at least in her situation. "What are you babbling about girl?" Cinderblock gruffly stated.  
  
"Beast boy, you aren't coming to save me, not now, not yet. Stay out of my head and focus on the task at hand. You are already in a haze of confusion if you don't stop thinking of me so much you may not live to see the light of day. Focus Beast boy, FOCUS!" Raven shouted into the black room. Cinderblock was hit with a tinge of worry, getting the feeling that she may be talking to some one or something out side the hut.  
  
"Who are you talking to girl? There better not be some one outside this hut or you'll be dead before they can reach you. Unless you forgot that that band around your head that prevents your powers." Cinderblock said. Raven was in a battle against her soul, she desperately wanted to tell Cinderblock that she had forgotten about the band and was trying to contact someone but it didn't work. However, her soul was in charge and she said something that might get her in trouble for later.  
  
"You idiot! You really think that your plan will work? I've seen better plans devised by a stick. My friends will save me, just not yet; soon I will have the pleasure of two choices, one of them being the death of you! I have no reason to fear you so stop acting superior to me!" Raven said in a forceful tone. Cinderblock laughed.  
  
"What's the other choice, dieing yourself? If you have no reason to fear me why are you still caged here like a wild animal?" Cinderblock asked.  
  
"I shall never die by the unworthy hands of you, Cinder block. I do not fear you, however; the possibility of you strangling me if I move is high. I do not fear you but I am wise enough not to move." Raven said in a matter- of-fact way. Cinderblock had nothing to say to the girl. They both continued to sit in silence as Beast boys voice fled from her head.  
  
***Back to the titans***  
  
Beast boy was flying through the halls scouting the area for a note of some kind possibly left by Raven. He flew into her room and saw a small folded piece of notebook paper on her bed. He rushed to it opening it quickly to find it wasn't her handwriting but some chicken scratch. He began reading it and he fell on the floor realizing that this simple note could have saved him a days worth of searching. He ran to Robin and the others to show them the note. He found them asleep on the couch; Robin and Starfire in each other's arms and Cyborg sleeping with his eyes open blankly staring at the T.V.  
  
Beast boy silently read the note aloud to the slumbering titans.  
  
"Titans, Raven has been taken from your tower but she is safe. Meet me outside the small shack on the outskirts or town at noon tomorrow or she might have trouble breathing. Be on time. On the east side of town there is a lake, a small island is in the middle and farm land is behind the lake, the shack is located on the island."  
  
Beast boy didn't know who wrote the note but knew he had to save her. Earlier that day he kept thinking she was hurt and needed his help, he couldn't help but think 'I love you Raven, I will save you.' however in response to that her voice popped in her head yelling at him to focus. Beast boy knew it had to have been her so he searched, and searched, and searched. Nothing turned up until they came home, and there was the note, the clue to Raven's whereabouts. How could he be so stupid not to look in her room that morning for some clue, he just assumed she would be somewhere else.  
  
Beast boy was standing in the dimly lit room staring out into nothing thinking of her, how uncomfortable she was, and the more she thought of her sorrow the more furious he got. Beast boy thought he ought to put the rest of the titans in bed. He morphed into an elephant, slowly wrapping his trunk around the thin bodies of Robin and Starfire. They both leaned forward onto him, they were out like a light, and they were never waking up. He stomped to Robin's room to set them down on his bed. Since they were entwined with each other Beast boy decided not to separate them at the risk of his life. They he walked back to the room for the tin man when he saw Cyborg standing up looking at Beast boy slowly walk into the room.  
  
Beast boy's eyes grew as large as plates and he put his arm in front of his face for protection. Then he sighed realizing Cyborg was awake and not some one trying to capture him or anything.  
  
"BB, I'd like to talk to you." Cyborg said in a kind way. Beast boy looked at him and sat down on the couch legs crossed Indian style. Cyborg sat down a few cushions down and put the arm opposite from Beast boy up on the top of the couch.  
  
"BB, look, I'm sorry Raven is missing. I want to help you." Cyborg started.  
  
"Help me with what?" Beast boy asked even though he knew what he meant. Beast boy was hurting inside; he was hurting a lot. He had this immense pain like a thousand needles poking his heart. Any thing, which was everything, that reminded him of Raven made this feeling worse. The feeling went from needles to knives to swords to almost a nuclear explosion that left his heart scattered into oblivion.  
  
"You know what." Cyborg said until Beast boy smiled a sad smile.  
  
"I know, I just didn't think you knew. I hate mushy moments like this." Beast boy said. Cyborg smiled wide.  
  
"Sure you hate them, just like you hated it when Raven practically attacked you under the blankets the other night." Cyborg said. Beast boys smile turned to a frown quickly as he shot Cyborg a death glare. This made Cyborg laugh.  
  
"At least I got some action." Beast boy said smiling and laughing at the now silent Cyborg. Beast boys laugh soon stopped, as he knew that both of them weren't up for talking about that anymore. It was a touchy subject, it was practically forbidden to have a relationship in this field of work but is Robin and star could pull it off why not Raven and Beast boy?  
  
"Is there anything I can do Beast boy?" Cyborg asked concerned by his friend's deep thoughtful expression.  
  
"Nothing will stop the pain. The only one who can help me is Raven." Beast boy said trying to put on a smile but it was shaky and unsure. Finally he stopped smiling all together and frowned thinking about the conversation he was having with Cyborg.  
  
"I heard the note." Cyborg put in. Beast boy looked up into his eyes seeing concern reflecting in his red shiny eye. "We can go t the island tomorrow, if you want. Or only you can go . . ." Cyborg started trying to cheer Beast boy up. Nothing helped. Finally Beast boy smiled and said:  
  
"You can come along, but I get the girl." Beast boy stood up and walked into his room. He took off his shirt and his pants, revealing only his boxers. He climbed to the top of his bunk bed and snuggled into the pillow. He hoped he could sleep off this feeling but having the time to think of Raven only made things worse. His heart sunk to an all time low sitting there in his comfy bed. He just hoped Raven was ok.  
  
***Back to Raven***  
  
She sat on this chair, and had been sitting in this chair for over 20 hours; she was getting restless. She kept falling into continuous fits of sleep. She fell asleep and would dream of falling, once she hit the ground she woke with a jolt. This had been happening for over 2 hours until she slept. She dreamt of Beast boy holding and caressing her until the room became dark and Cinderblocks cold hands grabbed her by the neck. Beast boys face began to fade away and she grew cold with out him, cinder block strangled her until she turned blue. Then she began having an out of body experience, she saw herself dieing a slow horrible death. She woke to the morning sun peaking through the crack in the door.  
  
When she opened her eyes she fell into a heap of despair. Not only could she die if she moved but she hadn't moved in over a day. She had nothing to eat or drink since she had come to this horrible place and was parched and starving. Nothing was good in her life anymore, now with out the Teen titans with out her little game with Starfire and the boys with out beast boy there was nothing to live for. However, her mind would not except death, if she died the titans would have tremendous sorrow imprinted on their minds and she could never forgive herself.  
  
If Raven passed away here in this place that beast boy could not find he might never stop looking. He might dip into a pool of denial and never have the desire to come out. He could search the whole planet for her and she would never be found. If she felt that with out him there was no point to living then he must feel the same way. Raven knew he would find her, she didn't know how but she did. Raven pictured Beast boy in her mind and she couldn't help but letting her mind slip into the thoughts of before he left her room that night. How far would she have gone?  
  
Thinking about it now the last thing she had said to the titans was 'Yes he's here.' She didn't even say good night or sweet dreams. Raven was suddenly stricken by an overwhelming desire to indulge herself in a cool luscious glass of water. She was just hit by thirst, now when she just woke up. She tried to muster up enough courage to ask Cinderblock for a drink when he practically read her mind. However it wasn't hard to figure out she was hungry and thirsty because she hadn't had a thing to eat or drink in a while.  
  
"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Cinderblock asked almost as if it was her last meal on death row. Raven began to nod then remembered the incident the last time she moved. She froze in her position with her head tilted down slightly and the hair on the back of her neck stood up when she felt the wind brush her skin when he walked behind her.  
  
"Yes. Please." Raven said in short gasps hoping he would walk past her so she could continue breathing regularly. After that dream she had with Beast boy she was beginning to fear Cinderblocks icy hands around her skinny neck. He ignored her slight movement and walked out a door behind Raven. She heard the noise of dishes and food being cooked on the stove. The room filled with the fresh aroma of food, and it was making Raven irritably hungry. Soon she heard his loud clip clomping footsteps through the door. She heard him open the door and set up a small table infront of Raven and set down a plate a glass and a bowl. She refused to move until told to; she didn't want to give him the joy of strangling her again. She could smell the small bowl of Ramen, the red tea in a glass, and eggs and bacon on the plate. She would eat the Ramen and tea but she never liked eggs and bacon.  
  
"I know your hungry, there's no need for manners. We aren't trying to impress any one. "Cinderblock said in a raspy voice. Raven bent over and grabbed the glass drinking half of it in one gulp, the grabbed the bowl of soup and chugged that down savagely. She hadn't eaten since she got there and she needed food badly. She finished off the soup only stopping for a minute when she almost chocked on a noodle. She drank another sip of the tea and with out even tasting the food went for the eggs and bacon. Though she hated it any food tastes good when a person has been deprived of food.  
  
She finished off the eggs while somehow not getting any of the runny yoke on her clothes. She started the bacon when she heard Cinder block walk back into the room behind her. She was done with the bacon and finishing her tea when he returned. She stayed the same consistency when engulfing her food and was wolfing down the tea now. Cinder block had come back and was looking at Raven, who now was calm and collective. She had finished her tea and sat perfectly still once again.  
  
"Why don't you stand up?" Cinder block asked. Raven tried to do as he asked but her muscles were not used to the strain. She sat back down immediately when he legs gave way to her weight. She would not give up though. She tried to stand four more times and failed each time. However she was beginning to get used to standing once again and began to gain balance. She stood and didn't fall this time but her knees were shaking and she looked like a calf who just stood up for the first time with out falling, and she felt like one to. Soon she began o gain composure and she straitened her back. Soon she was able to separate her knees and stand up normally.  
  
Cinder block was enjoying seeing her struggle to stand but the fun was over when she stood still on her own. Hopefully she would not be able to walk as easily. She needed exercise but that didn't mean Cinder block couldn't enjoy himself. He didn't think she should be able to exercise because she could escape easier but Slade insisted. He said something about being humane.  
  
"Take a walk." Cinder block said as he went into the room behind her and she heard a T.V. turn on. She slowly wobbled around the small hut. She was still in the dark but knew there were no objects in her way. She was tempted to take off her band on her head but knew if Cinder block found out she may not ever see daylight.  
  
***Back to the teen titans***  
  
Beast boy woke up late that morning and rolled out of the top bunk. He hit the ground with a thud. "Uhhhhh . . . "Beast boy groaned as he peeled himself off of the floor. He got dressed and walked out of his room to see the titans dressed and ready for a day of searching. "Take a day off today guys her kidnapper wants to see us at noon." Beast boy said sleepily.  
  
"Beast boy, its 11:36." Robin said. Beast boy's eyes grew wide and he was fully awake now. He scrambled over to the clock and saw that Robin wasn't pulling his leg. He grabbed a juice box and a pop tart and chugged the juice. He began eating the pop tart while every one was amazed at how fast he could eat.  
  
"Come on Guys we have to jet. We need to go to the east side in 24 minuets." Beast boy said morphing into a hawk ready to take to the sky. Every one realized the danger Raven was in after the shock of Beast boy's visit. They all took to the sky headed toward the small island were raven was trying to walk.  
  
A/N: OK, do you like it? I needed to stop it here because I plan on stopping it if and when he finds Raven. All right like I stated before I know Cinderblock can't talk, I have had a lot of reviewers confused, but I needed some one smooth talking yet rough. I couldn't use Slade because he always sends like a robot and is never in person, it just wouldn't work. I wanted to use that muck guy at first but I forgot his name so it became Cinderblock. Actually I think Cinder block turned out well, I don't think I would want to write this any other way.  
  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky  
  
P.S: I haven't used your favorite righting genius in a while, sorry I know you need to know that im your favorite. I'll never do it again. 


	12. reunion

Chapter: 12 Reunion  
  
A/N: Haven't written in a while, A/N will be shorter, chapter longer.  
  
Raven was having trouble wobbling her soar legs around the hut. She could hear cinderblocks menacing belly laugh at something apparently funny on the television. She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see; nothing on T.V. was that funny. Her legs were starting to get used to more strain but she felt like her ligaments were tearing, her joints busting, her bones breaking, her cartilage peeling and flaking apart. She collapsed from her own weight, which wasn't a lot. She lay on the floor panting with her eyes drooping. She felt faint and unconsciousness was creeping into her vision. Though she could barely see the light of day and the room was pitch back she could see the black slowly crawling from the back of her eyes.  
  
She felt as if her head was a million pounds and throbbing yet as light as a feather floating on a cloud high, high in the air. It was so hard to describe her feelings, she hadn't felt anything more than occasional anger for years and suddenly they come back like a tidal wave, affecting her and everything surrounding her. Though her emotions did nothing now if this kept up her body might get used to the strain of emotion and her brain will stop feeling hazy each time a new emotion comes into her head. If she gets to use to all this feeling, when the band comes off who knows what will happen.  
  
Painful things happen when her emotions go haywire. And no one forgets the pain, suffering, and anguish they experience. Her emotion becomes every ones emotion, if she is happy unbridled joy fills every one and they feel like they ate cotton candy on a cloud surrounded by a chorus of angels having a casual conversation with God himself. But when she is angry that cotton candy forms into rattlesnakes biting at you were ever they can reach, the clouds turn dark and rain pours only on you and thunder shocks your very being so many times you feel completely numb. Those angels become demons poking you with pitchforks and laughing at you as if you are for their enjoyment. Then that casual conversation with god becomes a battle between life and death with the Devil himself.  
  
Any emotion Raven feel seems to affect every one around her more that herself. So when she is happy every one is happier and when she is sad every one is sadder. The deeper a depression she falls into the deeper every one falls. When she feels like anger hit her like a brick wall, every one else gets hit with a cinder block wall. Speaking of cinder block back to Raven laying on the floor feeling faint. She felt like a woman on her sick bed, floor. She felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her and she felt light. Suddenly she didn't care if cinder block killed her, she just didn't mind anymore.  
  
She also felt like all the answers of the world were answered. She knew the purpose of life and she knew if there was a god or if humans made him up just to have a feeling of faith in their life, a feeling that they belonged some where and that some one out there loves them. She knew why your computer always decides to shut off when you are on a web site that you found on a fluke. She knew why there were always more hot dogs in a package than hot dog buns. She knew why there are hundreds of channels on T.V but nothing good was ever on. She knew why the I.R.S spells theirs; she knew why when something says 'do not eat' it becomes extra tempting to eat. And she knew why shaped macaroni tastes better than regular macaroni. Yes she knew all of life's little questions that no one could really answer just guess awkwardly.  
  
She felt like her life was complete; she didn't feel like she needed to do anything else to feel accomplished. However, for the life of her she could not remember ever saying 'I love you' to Beast boy. She never told him she loved him and that upset her. She needed to tell him she loved him and always would before she died. She wasn't sure she would die but she felt like a mental case. She knew that if she died it would not be from physical strain, it would be mental. Though she was always the icon for will power and never letting anything get under her skin she knew that when Beast boy came he would be two things; 1. He would be in hysterics and 2. He would hate the look of her and want to kill Cinder block. Raven had to live long enough to accomplish two goals. 1. To tell Beast boy she loves him and always will (the easy one) and 2. To make sure her vision does not come true.  
  
With her last strength she will not let Beast boy die from the hands of Cinder block.  
  
Back to Beast boy   
  
Beast boy flapped his small wings as hard as he could. He had already been a few hundred feet ahead of every one else. And once they took a break from flying so fast Beast boy could hardly even see their specks. Well, the note did say for the titans to come, and he was one of them. They have to be on time but there is no penalty if he is early. Beast boy just wanted to hold Raven in his arms one last time; he knew she was having trouble staying awake there. He had never been held captive before but I am sure with some one threatening to strangle you, you would want to sleep. He doesn't look like the kind of block that would give out much food and water either.  
  
Every thing Beast boy was thinking only made things worse because his images of her kept making him sick. He felt like he could throw up, but imagine the rest of the titans. Beast boy never even thought about them, they must be very worried. I mean Raven was gone he was in hysterics and was ready to search his hole life with out food water or sleep until he died, and from the looks of it this was all because of Cyborg. Cyborg must feel horrible for taking Beast boy out of her room so she was taken. Beast boy felt terrible for not thinking every one else felt bad for Raven to. He never thought how much this affected all the other titans. Even thought Beast boy was way ahead and on a dead line he slowed a little giving them just a little hope to catch up to him.  
  
Raven   
  
Raven struggled to hold on to consciousness as she searched the surrounding area with her hands. She was feeling the ground for anything, food to eat, water to drink, a door to open. She knew the door would be locked, electrified, or watched by security cameras. She couldn't go for the door maybe there was a window somewhere. While Raven was plotting her escape now that she had forgotten death and her all knowing stage Cinder block looked at a clock on a stand by the T.V he was watching. He stood up realizing that it was almost time for him to wait outside for the titans.  
  
Cinder block walked to the door and stood listening for a sound from Raven, or to hear breathing, either or. He deemed her worthy of his presence and walked into the room. He saw her lying on the ground twitching looking all around for something on the wall. Cinder block thought she went crazy but she was food deprived. He just shook his head at her pathetic state and picked her up. He gently set her on her chair so she wasn't hurt, he couldn't have the taints killing him because he hurt her. He poured her a glass of water from the other room and brought it to her lips. He tipped it gently until her lost vacant eyes grew alive with color and excitement. She was like a plant, reviving with the taste of water.  
  
She came to life like Pinocchio and her once lifeless arms became vibrant and she viciously grabbed the glass from him drinking all on its contents, her not really realizing what it was, and drinking all of it with out a second thought. She set the glass down hard but gentle enough that it did not break. She came close to demanding more but she realized where she was and what happened. All of the memories of everything that happened came so quickly to her. Every thing rushed over her and her eyes soon grew weary thinking of everything she had been through in only a few days.  
  
She could not wait for Beast boy to come to her rescue. She needed him; he was like a drug. If she didn't have him she went through withdrawal making every one around her miserable and worried for her. And when she had him she had a high were she needed to be with him at all times. She needed his touch, his love, and his scent, his everything. Raven felt like she couldn't do with out him. She prayed to god that he felt the same way. Raven had never felt this way before; she had never loved anyone before.  
  
Beats boy   
  
Beast boy could see the small island were raven was supposed to be and he forgot about the titans; all he knew was her. All he felt was her, all he saw was her, and all he heard was her. She fogged his senses, and she was not even close to him. Beast boy wasn't even sure if she would be here she just hopped that the note wasn't lying. Beast boy had faith in her mystery captor because if she weren't there Beast boy would kill him. Beast boy was to busy thinking he didn't realize he was hesitant to land and he was flying in circles above the island. He quickly shook himself out of his state of confusion and landed. He morphed back into his regular self and began walking to the center of the island were the shack was located. He looked at the mahogany door and didn't want to knock. The door were Raven was he was sure of it but he needed support or at least a plan. He didn't know what he was going to do (A/N: and neither do I).  
  
"Beast Boy." Came a horse reply from behind him. He whipped around thinking some one snuck up behind him. He saw the whole Teen Titans gang winded but standing ready behind him. This gave him more confidence so he nodded in his direction. Cyborg had said his name and was tired from the long flight here.  
  
"We're here for you Beast boy." Cyborg said to him. Beast boy turned back around and before he could knock the door opened. Cinder block blocked the whole door way and they weren't sure if he could even get out but if he could get in he could get out. Beast boy was surprised to see him; Cinderblock stole Raven, but why?  
  
"Ahh the titans. Come we'll negotiate further out on the island." Cinder block said stepping out and closing the door so no light could come in to the lifeless shack. Beast boy tried to move past him just to check out the shack but Cinder block kept walking leaving him plastered against Cinder block's chest with one arm reaching just out of arms length from the doorknob. Beast boy could only peel himself off of Cinder block hoping he could escape to Raven later. Cinder block kept walking for a while; the titans all in front of him so none escaped.  
  
Beast boy knew Raven was in that shack now but he couldn't escape the unwavering gaze of ol' blockhead. They stopped after a short walk and Cinder block began.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why I took Raven. Also if this is a trap and why did you fall for it." He began. "Well I took Raven as an order, I don't really hate you guys I just don't take orders from you. This is a trap and there is no escape now. You may never see your beloved Raven again Robin." Cinder block said laughing. Beast boy and Robin looked at each other sharing the same flabbergasted look. The Starfire got mad; she looked at Robin as well and almost exploded with hate. Robin looked confused and he sweat dropped rubbing the back of his neck. He was in a sticky situation.  
  
"Cinder block you must be mistaken, Raven and I . . ." Robin began. Cinder block stopped his menacing laugh and looked at Robin expectantly. "Well we, aren't-"Robin didn't know how to put this so Starfire and Cinder block would be convinced and not to hurt Beast boys feelings and not so cheesy that Cyborg wouldn't make fun of him for the rest of his life. Robin has moved from a sticky situation to a pickle.  
  
"Starfire's with me." Robin said quickly as he pointed to said person. Her raging temper faded slowly Cyborg didn't laugh and Beast boy was happy Robin didn't say a word about Raven; every one was happy. Well, This ruined Slade's plans all together so Cinder block thought on his feet.  
  
"No matter." Cinder block said as he picked up Starfire roughly. Robin's eyes grew big and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Let her go!" Robin said jumping at him about to kick him in the family jewels. Starfire's hands began to glow green and her eyes green as well. She would use her star bolts when Robin was further away.  
  
"Come with me and I'll let the girl go." Cinder block said as he was kicked in the family jewels but nothing hurt a block.  
  
"Damn that usually works." Robin said. Starfire saw her chance and star bolted his face. Cinder block went flying backwards and Cyborg got his sonic boom ready for an attack. Beast boy saw his window of opportunity open so he grasped it. He morphed into a cheetah and ran, he ran like the wind, he ran faster than the wind. It felt like an eternity had passed before he got close enough to morph back to himself and sprint the next few feet. He was at the door. He cautiously opened the door and allowed a stream of light to pour into the room. Ten he heard a scream and he pulled the door open and stepped into the darkness. Then he saw her.  
  
Your favorite righting genius,  
Crasyducky 


	13. Destiny and Time

Chapter: 13 Space and time  
  
There he saw her, lying on the floor huddled into a small ball shielding her eyes from the light. She whimpered a bit when she heard his rough footsteps and held tighter to her face. "Cinderblock-"She started in a weak voice.  
  
"No, no Raven its me...Beast boy." He said in a warm gentle voice. He wanted so badly to hold her and love her right then. She timidly uncovered her eyes and searched the room to find him. She saw him standing by the door staring worried in her direction. His eyes were frantically searching for her body. He couldn't see in the dark room. Raven slowly fumbled trying to get up and the movement led him to her. He walked in hurried paces toward her and knelt down beside her. Before he could say anything she wrapped her thin weak arms around his form and hugged him tight, tears streaming down her face. He meekly wrapped his arms around her waist wondering if this really was Raven. His shoulder was becoming damp and he realized she was crying. He pulled back to get a good view of her face.  
  
"Raven your-"He started looking into her deep eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion, so much pain. It was as if the emotions of her life were spilling over the lids of her eyes not tears. "Crying" he whispered in amazement. She nodded, cracking a smile through the dark sad atmosphere. He pulled a hand up towards her face and wiped away a tear cascading down her cheek. He was so amazed he was lost in a whirlwind of emotions.  
  
"But how are you-"he started. Then she pointed to the band on her head and closed her eyes. "Oh." He said. She smiled again and hugged him once more. Then he remembered the titans and cinder block. "Raven we-"He started before she spoke cutting him off.  
  
"Beast boy, you don't know how much I've missed you." She began clearing her throat but unable to shake the raspy voice. "I was feed and given water only once here. This band on my head unleashes all emotions because it drains me of my power. I am able to love to cry to laugh and to explode with anger. I missed emotions but I missed you more. I couldn't live without your touch and your love." She said in a heart felt voice. Beast boy looked worried as he glanced toward the door.  
  
"Yes Raven but we have to-"He started again but she put her finger over his mouth and began again.  
  
"Beast boy I cant explain how I feel but there's something you have to know. Beast boy I-"This time she was cut off by him standing up putting one arm around her slender waist and the other behind her knees. He picked her up not remembering her being this light. He kicked open the door and she screamed with pain. She pulled both arms over her eyes as the suns rays burned her retinas. She felt like she would go blind if she couldn't shield her eyes better. She could still see red on the lids of her eyes from the bright sun. She felt the smooth steps of beast boy become rough and irregular.  
  
She could feel his heart beating faster by the minute. She knew he was running and would soon morph into something. And she was right when she felt cold claws dig slightly into her side and shoulder. He was a pterodactyl and was flying at lightning speed towards something. Raven removed one arm and only covered her eyes with one hand. She needed to get used to the light quickly. She hissed with pain as she removed the hand but tightly shut her eyes.  
  
With her other free hand she lightly touched the band on her head. If she removed it now every one could be in pain. She just hoped that her emotions could be controlled by the time she could take it off. Then the flight had ended and all she could hear was the cruel laughter of Cinder block. She scowled, when would this blockhead ever get a hobby? She opened one eye to the brightness of the sun. She was lying on her back facing it. She yelped and turned over staring into the sand. She blinked profusely trying to clear her vision. She heard fighting and whipped around ignoring the stinging in her eyes. What she saw what horrifying, she saw Cyborg with his robotic arm detached and cuts and bruises all over his body. Starfire with her hair in a large tangled knot and a long gash down her right arm, also her boots were torn and a small cut was seen across her stomach. Both were unconscious. Robin was in the worst condition however. His left arm was shattered no doubt from Cinder block stepping on it. He had a large wound on his forehead, twisted and mangled fingers and blood covered his body. Raven wasn't sure if all of it was his.  
  
She looked to the battle scene in front of her and remembered this once before but were did she see it? THE VISION! (Dun, dun, dun) She scrambled to her feet rage burning through her. Anger and pain filled her body but soon Anger distinguished the pain and engulfed her being. She stormed toward Cinder block watching him throw Beast boy around. She whipped her hand up to the band on her head, grabbed it and broke it out of hatred. Suddenly the clouds grew dark and rain began to pelt the ground. Raven grew a few sizes bigger and her dark blue cape soon turned red. Her eyes began to glow red as well and she singled out Cinder block. At that moment he was the reason for every thing bad in her life. He was the reason she hated her father he was the reason beast boy wouldn't listen to her pour her heart out and he was the reason every thing in her life hurt. And that meant that he had to go.  
  
Raven took a step towards Cinder block and the ground shook. He currently had Beast boy by the throat and quickly dropped him once seeing the massive Raven step towards him with rage filled eyes. He backed away slowly from her advancing form. She was enraged by his cowardliness and grew a size bigger. "Cinder block, I will never let you hurt me or any one I love." She said in a deep voice.  
  
"Look Slade never said I had to deal with your teenage angst." Cinder block said in a slightly horrified voice. Raven grew yet another size bigger (A/N: And here's the age old cartoon question: how the hell do her clothes fit?) filling even more with wrath. She was angry at every thing and was surprised she didn't just unleash all her power and destroy everything the eye could see. She was defiantly rewriting destiny but that's what happens when you have visions that you would stop time to fix. Raven balled her hands into fists and took a rather large step towards cinder block. She picked him up in her hand and smirked with the thought of revenge.  
  
"Beast boy...I need you to leave. Get far away from here. I would die if anything happened to you." She said in a deep voice due to her growth. She dropped cinder block mumbling something about the bigger you are the harder you fall. She watched in satisfaction when he hit the ground with a loud thud and broke into many pieces. She picked around the rubble for any signs of beast boy. When she didn't see him she looked behind her to see him farther away from her than she thought he would be.  
  
She picked up the rubble and looked around for something to put him in. She walked a few paces to her right and crouched down. She pulled off the roof of the small shack she disliked and put his rubble in it. Then she picked up the shack and chucked it as hard as she could into the ocean surrounding the island. Then Raven slowly shrunk back down to her regular size and to her normal dark blue color. Once she was her normal size her eyes flashed white then back to their normal state. She smiled and began to walk towards Beast boy. She was just a few feet away from him when she was gone.  
  
"Raven?" Beast boy called. She was gone lost in the fabric of time and space. Living her life in the sands of time.  
  
Raven looked around her new surroundings and sighed.  
  
A/N: I know its super short and you shall be very mad with me but it's a necessary I thought this would be a good ending instead of just ending it with her and beast boy share a kiss and blah blah blah. So drop a review if you like much love, peace out! 


	14. Another problem

Chapter: 14 Another problem  
  
Raven looked around to find a sort of fuzzy haze of gray fog. She took a few steps forward and found that the fog cleared a little in front of her but every thing was the same. She ran a few hundred feet infront of her and nothing changed.  
  
"Hello?" Raven called out into the abyss. All that came out of her cry was the familiar sound of her own voice. But that meant that there had to be a wall some where for her voice to echo off of. So she began to walk looking for a wall hoping she might find a door. Her mind began to race of possible escape routs and then she remembered that Beast boy was waiting for her on the island...unless she was on the island still. She really didn't know were she was.  
  
'Am I...dead? Did I get transported somewhere? Why am I here?' She thought her mind riddled with questions. She walked till her legs felt a ton and then some. She sat down to rest a while and when she did a small girl dressing in a small red dress appeared.  
  
'What's with the leaf on her head...I guess it must be some thing like the gem in my head.' She thought as the small girl waddled up to her. Then when she got closer raven began to realize she had seams!  
  
"Your, you're a....a-a doll!" Raven exclaimed hearing her voice boom off the walls as if on was right next to her. She cupped her hands to her ears as the small figure did the same. Then she reached out to her left and felt a wall with jello like properties. She rolled her eyes seeing as if she had walked just a little further she would have hit the wall head on. Then she remembered the small girl beside her.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Raven asked. The little doll looked up into her face and smiled.  
  
"Well," she said in a sweet voice. "I am the keeper of time. And I am here to tell you that you have disrupted the flow of the universe and have to be eliminated." she said closing her eyes while smiling. Raven's mouth practically dropped open when she heard this news of death from this doll, and then she smiled!  
  
"Isn't there an alternative?" Raven asked at the brink of giggling. The small dolls face fell then her line of vision fell as well. "What's wrong? Is there an alternative or not?" Raven began to question. The small doll looked incredibly sad and depressed at the mention of an alternative.  
  
"Well, yes. But-"She began her mouth flapping in the wind unable to find the words. She then just closed her mouth in defeat and as if some higher power heard her cry of humiliation another small doll appeared.  
  
"Kori, we need you in Boston there's a-oh hello." the small doll greeted Raven. She looked down to the little doll and cringed from its green color. "Is there a problem miss?" the tiny doll asked. Raven looked to the doll named Kori's face to see it riddled with worry.  
  
"I um-well I.... guess I broke the law." Raven started off awkwardly. The little doll began to laugh from deep in his tiny stomach.  
  
"Law... law? Who told you there was law?" The little doll said. Raven jabbed her thumb in the direction of Kori. He looked to her and Kori shook her head violently 'no'.  
  
"Oh! Your...Raven aren't you?" The little man-doll said nodding while thinking to himself. "Yes, you're the one who did break the "law"." He said.  
  
"Listen, both of you are being to vague I don't understand anything. There is no law but I broke it, I have to be exterminated even though there is a way out of it, and I don't even know were I am yet!" Raven said in a loud harsh whisper hoping the walls wouldn't catch her voice and carry it off into the chasm. They both forced themselves to look into raven's eyes and thought about an escape route.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you. You are in the land of fuzfuzz, which is like a sort of purgatory. There is no real law because there is no real crime or trouble or anything that is bad in the human world. However there is a book of destiny, which is the lord's law, he calls the shots here and no one argues. You broke the law set in stone that the lord made. And extermination is better than the other option." the small man said. Raven shook her head.  
  
"No. I need to live." Raven said to him. Both him and the small girl began to laugh.  
  
"You don't need to live here. Purgatory isn't the best place to live. You'll just go to a better place." The man said to her laughing. Raven began to get angry.  
  
"Look, I don't care if the alternative is worse than death...its my only choice." She said getting furious. The small man looked her in the eye. He knew that she wanted out but what he saw in her eyes was an unspoken sorrow.  
  
'She must have had something horrible happen to her. But none the less she broke the law and needs to be punished.' He said telepathically to the other doll. The little woman nodded and stood up.  
  
"Well Raven, you want the alternative...then we'll give you the alternative," she said in a small voice.  
  
The small people lead her to an arena no bigger than a football field. Raven looked around unhappy.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Raven asked. The small people looked up to her and smiled.  
  
"This shall be the last place you ever go. Unless of course you live." They both smiled and the man took a bow and the girl curtsied. They were both gone in a puff of smoke and raven swatted it away from her. She sighed and looked around the stadium with surprise as a million little people began to file into the seats with the man and woman directing them were to go.  
  
Raven heard an announcer saying testing 123 and saw a blimp in the air saying, 'Raven, a girl from out of this world hear to take our challenge.' She cringed and began to stare blankly ahead. Then a door began to rise at the other end of the stadium and out of the shadows emerged ravens worst fear and nightmare.  
  
Raven had to fight...  
  
A/N: I don't know who I want raven to fight please help me. Any one she can fight any one or anything just please write something. And since I can't think of any one for her to fight and can't write anything descriptive about the thing she's going to fight I can't make thins chapter any longer and im sorry. 


	15. the bubble of eternal blackness

Raven had to fight BEASTBOY! ((That was so painfully obvious...))  
  
Out of the teaming dark shadows emerged a green Beast boy clad in dark armor a large heavy blade slung over his shoulder. He was smirking with an almost evil twinkle in his eyes. Ravens eyes were large and filled to the brim with shock. She Shook her head and looked to the small man and woman sitting in the crowd. They smiled and laughed nodding and flicked their hands motioning her to move closer. She looked back at Beast boy who was casually standing there bored and yawned. She couldn't believe her eyes, there was the man she went through hell to be with and he was yawning. Raven was enraged and gritted her teeth about to advance on him when the announcer came on the air.  
  
"Hello folks, Boy do I have a treat for you. We have a real live girl from earth who is going to fight our very own Beast boy. She is a criminal and refused to die! Well she will go through the challenge and give you all a great show!" the announcer said in a perky voice. The crowd roared with excitement and raven sighed them found herself in a fighting position her fists in the air.  
  
Beast boy smiled wide and took the sword off his shoulder and onto the ground his hand resting on the handle. He looked at Raven lazily and waited for her to advance. Ignoring the announcer and taking the situation into her own hands she angrily walked toward Beast boy. The crowd was sent into a hush as they watched her every move. Once she got close enough to him she picked up her hand and poked him in the chest repeatedly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Do you know what I went through to be with you? How come you aren't the least bit happy to see me? What were you thinking? And why are you going to fight me?" she asked still poking him in the chest and walking forward causing him to back up. He still smiled and his face wasn't the least bit scared.  
  
All Beast boy did was pick up his giant sword and held it out strait so the tip was centimeters away form her nose. She was shocked and looked at him strangely. "Beast boy...what's wrong?" she asked as he lifted the sword over his head and his lazy face turned serious. She quirked up and eyebrow and frowned.  
  
"Fine your going to ignore me and fight...so be it!" She said holding her hands out as they began to glow black. For a moment they just stood there until beast boy smirked and jumped in the air bringing the large sword down upon her. She grabbed it with her glowing hands and stopped it. The broke apart and Raven began to blow blasts of energy at him. He dodged them but was hit in the shoulder by one and was flung backwards, harshly landing with a thud.  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off and came at her again with the sword. She dodged it and clasped her hands together. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted and a large piece of the metal wall of the stadium ripped off and she moved her hands up them down and watched the metal crash down to the spot were beast boy was. The metal began to move and she saw a large green mass emerge from under it. Standing there was a large dinosaur.  
  
It roared loudly and the stadium shook. Raven flew up to its level and it snapped its jaws shut. It came running after her and she flew around in circles. She chanted again and a large piece of metal flew into the air again. She wrapped it around the dinosaur and it fell to the ground morphing into a mouse and running form under the metal. It formed into beast boy once again and he picked up his sword charging at her his sword flat in the air.  
  
She put her hands vertical in the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said and a large wall of black power spread form her hands. He hit the wall head on and nothing happened. He continued to push and the shield broke into millions of small black pieces that evaporated quickly after being shattered. The sword was pushed upward by the force and sliced her shoulder open near the neck but not fatal. She shrieked in pain and grabbed her wound quickly.  
  
She began to bleed profusely and she ran further away from him. Her hands began to glow and her wound soon fused together. She sighed happily and winced once more as the wound healed completely. She looked over at him betrayal visible in her eyes. Her eyes soon became hard and icy as she ran up to him punching him her hands glowing. She punched him in the face and the stomach, anywhere. He stood still taking all the punches. Nothing fazed him.  
  
She stopped and he punched her in the face causing her to fly across the stadium into the crowd. She flew into the air and flew at him as a bruise began to form over her eye. She socked him in the nose and he slid back a few feet rubbed his face were she hit him and smiled running towards her hand punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she coughed he set her down on the ground and she huddled in a ball. She clutched her stomach tightly her mind reeling.  
  
'How did he get so strong? I've spared with him before and he never beat me. Or at least he let me win but he was never this strong.' she thought to herself as he kicked her in the side once again. She closed her eyes tightly and winced inwardly as he kicked her a few more times. She coughed blood and took a deep breath. She rose to her feet slowly breathing roughly in gasps and looked at him incensed. He smiled unscathed and healthy.  
  
He came at her again punching her three times in the stomach and once again in the face causing her to fly a few feet back onto the ground. She quickly jumped up and flew into the air high above his head. Her hands began to glow again and she chanted once more releasing a huge blast of her power onto him knocking him off his feet. She flew down towards him and hovered above him looking into his face. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up on his elbows. He smiled and his skin slowly ripped into a small cut on his cheek.  
  
"That's it!" She screamed flying into the air and shouting on the top of her lungs. She shook her head and flew higher so beast boy was just a speck on the ground. She flew down with all the speed she had, her hand in a fist infront of her. She made contact with his rib cage and the ground compacted into a large crater around them. She smiled when she heard bone cracking and knew it was his ribs. She removed her hand from his chest and jumped out from the crater. He jumped out as well and the indents in his chest were the bones were broken soon fixed themselves.  
  
She backed up slowly and shook her head becoming terrified. "You aren't beast boy!" she yelled at him.  
  
He walked close to her and put his finger on her cheek and traced a line down to her chin. "What's wrong Raven? Afraid you'll lose?" He asked in a husky voice. She shuttered and reached her arm up punching him once again in the face. His head didn't even move. "Ouch that hurt." He said dully and backed up. He punched her in the cheek and she was sent flying. She began to hover in the air and came flying back at him.  
  
She punched him in the chest and he didn't move. Beast boy grabbed her frail arm and tossed her carelessly to the side her bone cracking. Her eyes grew large and empty; they became shallow pools of purple as she stared at her limp lifeless broken arm. It was as if it swayed in the wind, she carefully lifted it wincing inside and out as the bone slid against its previously connected bone. She was sick to her stomach when she heard the sound and held her other hand over it. Her hand began to glow a dull blue and her arm began to fix itself.  
  
Beast boy ran up to her hand kicked her before her healing was completed. Her whipped her head in his direction her hair bouncing with it. Her eyes were cold and vengeful. A small fire was burning in the depths of her soul and beast boy was in the middle. Her hatred for him spread deeper than the ocean and wider than the universe. There were no words describing the amount of betrayal and hatred in her eyes.  
  
Beast boy was a dead man.  
  
Raven stood up quickly forgetting the dull throbbing pain still present in her arm. She levitated a few inches off the ground her hair rising giving her the look of Medusa. Her eyes began to glow a deep shade of black outlined in white. A shield of transparent black surrounded her as a small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She closed her eyes and chanted.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A huge wave of black energy spread from her fingertips and enveloped beast boy in a bubble. The crowd hushed as they stared speechless at the girl. The only thing that could be heard was the faint excruciating squeals of Beast boy. Raven had certain madness present in her eyes as she listened to Beast boy writhe in pain. She pointed into the crowd and they all ducked.  
  
"This ultimate punishment can not destroy my love for Beast boy! Though I have broken the law of the lord, I would rather kill a man posing as my love than to die! I will not take the cowards way out, and any one who stands in my way shall have the same fate!" She shrieked as the bubble of eternal blackness became transparent for the frightened crowd. All that was seen was the body of beast boy huddled on the bottom burnt and broken.  
  
The crowd gasped and Raven smiled. The bubble popped high in the air and his limb body hurled to the ground landing with a skin crawling thud. She looked over to the body her eyes softening. "Though you are not Beast boy, I am truly sorry it had to end this way." She said turning.  
  
"It is not... over." Came a weak small voice behind her. Her turned horrified to see the supposed lifeless body slowly rising. 'Is he possessed?' she thought to herself. His charred body stood and his eyes remained dry and bare. Her mouth was slightly agape when he formed into a tiger charging at her. She began to float and stayed out of his reach. He formed into a t-rex and his jaw full of teeth clamped down on her heel, tearing and crushing bones.  
  
Her body fell limp in his mouth and he flipped her up in the air catching her in his jaws. He did not bite down but allowed her to wiggle around on his large tongue. Her hands padded against his mouth and she held her nose from the smell. It was dark in his mouth and the only light was between his teeth. She felt his head tilt and she fell onto his teeth. She looked in between two of the teeth and found she was far form the ground.  
  
He opened his mouth and she dropped hitting the ground with a bang. She rubbed her head and looked up to him confused.  
  
"Why did you not eat me?" She asked. He formed into himself once more.  
  
"I could not. Something told me not to." He said running slowly toward  
her. She closed her eyes. 'There is only one way to kill him so I can  
go back to my Beast boy.' raven though shaking her head. They engaged  
in battle, but he was slower, weakened by her bubble of eternal  
blackness. 'It can't come to that, I can't do that to him, to anyone.'  
She thought.  
  
But the more she fought him the more she couldn't deny it. Though he was weakened he was stronger. Over all if she didn't do it, she would loose giving her life to him and never seeing beast boy again. She had to do it, or she would die.  
  
A/N: I know you guys' hate my Authors note but bear with me. I know all of my chapters have been painfully short but I cant help it, in an impossible way to explain I didn't know until a few chapters ago when I checked to make sure my chapters were updated correctly. And yet I still don't have the stamina and will power to fix it. Also, besides my pathetic apology, the reviews last chapter, were weak. Though I love the reviews and they help me so much there were few and far apart. I would like all of you to tell me if you don't like were the story is going; I can change it with the click of a mouse. So just tell me god damn it!.. Sorry I get angry especially late at night when I am lost and don't know how to end or even attempt to finish this story. 


	16. Authors note

Chapter: 16 Authors note  
  
A/N: my last author's note was bitchy sorry about that; the reviews were much better thanks. And I know I am not supposed to just have an authors note as a chapter but ill delete it once im finished. I forgot to mention that there would not be an update for at least 2 weeks because I am going to camp for a week then on vacation. I love you all and I thank you for giving up a second of your time to review to my story witch by the way is super odd. I never thought it was going to turn into one of the weirdest fics I've ever written. Well I hope all of you don't hate me too much for yelling and being a bitch last chapter. And now I bid the... adu(sp?). 


	17. There's how many?

Chapter: 17

There's how many?

Sweat began to dribble down the side of her face as her harsh labored breaths caused her chest to pulsate rapidly. She felt a strong burning sensation erupt through her body as she tried to dodge his blows. They were both tiring however he was still much stronger than her. She was having trouble understanding how these people were able to make a beast boy replica, for it was impossible for him to be so strong and have such high endurance.

Her breath continued to steadily become shallower. She was drenched in sweat and her arms and legs felt bound to the ground. She tried to dodge his raged hitting but found it to be too difficult. He hit her constantly in the head causing her to fly across to the wall on the opposite side of the stadium. The wall crumbled over her and she couldn't move. She was too weak to remove the large pieces of cement from her body. She lay there slowly suffocating from the weight on her chest. She closed her eyes accepting her fate when she felt the large mass being removed form her.

She opened one eye coughing and slowly sitting up. She looked up to see what lessened her burden of rocks. She was staring into a green face. She smiled genuinely at him as his chest was raising up and down quickly form the strain. He was down on his knees looking deep into her eyes with confusion. She broke into a coughing fit as the dust form her crash slowly settled onto the ground. He slowly reached his hand out and rubbed her back slowly in circles. He smiled at her and her head slowly lifted to meet his gaze.

She looked at him awkwardly then smiled again still gasping for air. He smiled then his grin fell and his hand flew from her back as if he put his hand on a hot stove. He stared at his hands as if they betrayed him and he stood up. He looked himself over confused then looked at her with almost a spark of fear in his eye. She looked at him strangely and cocked her head.

"I, my programming, I cant do it..." Beast boy said quietly to himself. His eyes showed a glimmer of realization as he looked at her.

"I cant do it Raven." Said Beast boy. He slowly sat down next to her in the pile of rubble; he leaned in next to her, his head next to hers.

"You need to eliminate me." He whispered in her ear. "For there is something in me that will not allow me to kill you. And if I did it would surely be by accident. I would be guilt ridden the rest of my existence and I could never forgive myself." He said slowly to her with a melancholy tone in his voice. She turned her head to look at him and he was already standing up.

The bruises were just beginning to settle in and sting relentlessly. She lifted her hood over her head and closed both of her eyes smiling sadly. "Ill do it for you Beast boy." She said slowly trying to stand up. She winced and stood up leaning on the wall. "You need to stand still, and don't struggle." She said quietly raising both hands into the air high above her head.

He stepped in front of her and stood still. The announcer went wild trying to figure out why Beast boy stood defenseless in front of her. She focused all of her energy she had left into a large ball of black electric energy in-between her hands. She limped up close to him. "This may sting a little, i'm sorry." She said as she pressed her hands onto his chest, the black ball slowly pushing into him through the pores in his skin sending electric shivers over his body.

He winced but stood still trying not to struggle against the great force ripping him apart inside. He could feel his bones shattering into thousands of pieces, his veins ripping, ligaments shredding. He was only able to stand because Raven was holding him up. Her hands left his chest and he fell to the ground with a thud. Gasping in a pile on the ground he smiled slowly. "Thank...you." He said slowly.

Raven fell to her knees, shaking. A small man ran up, much like the man she knew earlier. He bowed to her and checked the pulse of Beast boy. He made a hand motion to the announcer and a trumpet sounded. A bunch of men came out and they picked up Beast boy removing him from the arena.

She was alone in the stadium then trumpets sounded once more. Five doors opened and out each one-stepped a man clad in black with a purple stripe down the middle. She was shocked to see five more beast boys step from the shadows. They all walked towards her surrounding her in a circle. Her jaw dropped as she looked to all five of them, horrified.

At the tower

It had been several hours since the flash and the disappearance of Raven and Beast boy was pacing like wild. There was practically a hole in the ground. They were back at the tower, Cinder block in a pile of rubble rotting in jail. Every one was trying to help Beast boy but he wouldn't listen.

"Beast boy, its not your fault, I scanned the dust left from the blast and found it was a tear in the space time continuum." Robin tried to comfort him.

"Yes, as Robin has stated she is only tore by the space time continuiumnium..." Starfire said unable to pronounce continuum. Beast boy looked at her upset. Robin looked at star his head in his hands.

"Star that doesn't help." He whispered to her.

"Beast boy, what she means is..." Robin started until Cyborg interrupted him.

"Beast boy, raven is fine, go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning and i'm sure she will come back by then." He said leading Beast boy to his room.

"Alright, but if she comes wake me up!" Beast boy said urgently while yawning.

"We will!" They said all together. Beast boy slowly walked to his bed and lay down, though he couldn't sleep for the life of him. He was so worried, then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart and he had a vision of Raven, beaten and bruised but sadly smiling. He sat up quickly breathing hard and realized it was a dream.

Back to Raven

She was panting and sweating on the ground staring at five Beast boys standing around her. They all transformed into tigers and stepped as close as they could to her. She lay down unable to even move. She had used all her energy on killing the last beast boy. They opened their mouths and their sharp teeth began to rip her flesh form her battered bones. She groaned her voice full of pain. Their teeth were like thousands of daggers digging into her flesh and tearing her limb from limb.

Her blood dripped out of every vein and artery spilling onto the floor and soaking into her clothes and the ground. She cried out in pain as the vicious carnivorous animals ripped at her but no matter how loud or pain filled her screams were, they would not stop. Raven could feel life slipping through her fingers and frantically tried to cling to her last moments of life.

She knew the end was near, any minute now either the loss of blood would kill her or they would reach her vital organs. She didn't like the idea of either but had no strength stamina or will power to stop them. The last Beast boy had a heart that these replicas seemed to live with out. She sadly closed her eyes and smiled. One lone tear, misery abundant enough to fill a galaxy swirling in it, gently spilled over her eyelids and down her pale and reddened cheek; landing on the soft upturned ground beneath her. And with that, she was gone.

Beast boy

Beast boy lay in his bed lost in a restless sleep dreaming of Raven. Just hours ago, was when she had disappeared. Almost evaporated into thin air, leaving a confused beast boy behind. They had searched the island three times over before it had gotten late. Robin Starfire and Cyborg had to drag Beast boy off of that hunk of dirt and back to the tower. For about two hours he had been pacing, just waiting for her to come home. They told him to get some sleep but they didn't know how bad it actually was for him.

_Beast boy walked in a white emptiness fog clouding his every sense. He could not see nor hear or feel. He was cold and empty inside wandering helplessly in a cloud of white. He soon found himself stumbling. He had tripped over something and began to slip then fall down a slope. The slope soon cut off into a cliff in which he fell hitting the sides and bruises and cuts forming quickly. He felt a concussion coming on and just wanted it to end, the feeling of being lost and hopeless the endless pain and confusion, he wanted it all to stop._

"_Follow me." He heard. He looked around and found he was floating still in the air above the ground, or at least what he thought was the ground. He reached his foot out and began to walk on the stable surface. He looked around and found everything was the same whit foggy mess. _

"_Follow me." Came the voice again._

"_Were are you?" He asked agitated his voice rough and raspy. _

"_Follow me." It said once again sounding faint. He could tell it was moving so he ran in the direction he thought was right._

"_Follow me." Came the voice from behind him._

"_How did it get over there? It was over here." He said confused but ran after it._

"_Follow me." It said again to the left of him._

"_I am but you keep moving." Beast boy said on the brink of insanity._

"_No you are not. Follow me." It said again. Beast boy ran towards the voice. He listened for any sound and heard nothing._

"_Follow me." Came the voice from all sides._

"_But I don't know were you are." Came a small scared Beast boy. He fell to his knees exhausted bleeding and decrepit._

"_Yes you do." Came the voice again sounding like it was everywhere._

"_If you would clear this smog I could see you. Then I would know but I can not see and I can not tell from which direction your voice is coming." Beast by said unable to move. He fell into a lying position and listened with his eyes closed._

"_Concentrate and you will know." Said the surrounding voice._

"_Concentrate my ass," he said slowly to himself. He listened closely and loosened up. He lay there for a few minutes and the answer was clear to him. He stood up and walked to the left. The fog soon cleared and he saw a stadium. He slowly walked in and from behind the shadows he saw himself, crushed and injured and Raven lying next to his body breathing hard and severely injured. He ran to help her but was sucked into the body of himself. _

"_This may sting a little, i'm sorry." raven said as she held her clasped hands onto his chest driving black electric energy into his body. He could feel himself burning inside. He was being torn apart and combusting on the inside. He could feel pain surging through every inch of his body. He couldn't help but whimper and cry out "why are you doing this?" But not a noise was heard._

_Her hands held him up but he fell once they were removed. He tried to stop the fall but all he could do was hit the ground. Though he had no power to say anything before he found himself talking. He wasn't saying anything, but his body was._

"_Thank...you." He had said. The last thought that flowed through his mind was 'why...?'_

He jumped up his breaths labored. He slowly slipped off his bed and found himself on the floor his limbs motionless. His eyes were empty and he could not move. He coughed and sat up shaking his head.

"RAVEN!" He shrieked in horror. The door quickly slid open to reveal Robin standing in the doorway.

"Beast boy! Are you alright?" He asked in a rushed voice. Beast boy looked at him his eyes still partially empty. Robin looked almost afraid when he saw his lifeless eyes penetrating his soul.

"She, she killed me." Beast boy said rubbing his arms. Robin shook his head.

"Beast boy you're alive. But who killed you?" Robin asked curiously.

"Raven, she killed me." He said slowly. Robin put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

"It was just a dream Beast boy, just a dream." Robin said standing up and walking to the door. He turned t look at Beast boy sitting still on the floor.

"Will you be alright?" He asked. Beast boy nodded his head subconsciously. Robin left his room and beast boy listened to his retreating footsteps. He climbed back in his bed.

"She's gone. I know it. She's...gone," he said slowly.

A/N: I'm back! Thank you every one for being so supportive. This story is nearing its end. Oh and sorry for this gloomy chapter. See you later.


	18. Evicted from Fuzz

Chapter: 18

Evicted from fuzz

A/N: Sorry I need a quick authors note here. I was able to update this story last week so it doesn't apply much to you but the reason for such a long wait was because I was on vacation then my computer broke so I could only go one for an hour witch didn't give me enough time to update all three stories on my slow computer. I updated "Mafia" were "Inside and out" should have been and a mass wave of confusion broke out...and at the same time I was put on probation for a script formatted story that I forgot to delete. So fans are angry AND confused. Any way, hope you like it; this may be the last chapter.

Ravens cold lifeless body lay dead on the floor. The fans had fled and every last vicious Beast boy had walked away receiving their prize as victors. Her face was flushed yet vague shadows of bruises remained on her pale face. Her legs ripped and torn to shreds were bloody and beaten. Her eyes were closed and her cheek was still damp from tears of frustration. Her hair was frazzled and spread across the ground. Though her body was dead her soul was alive and full of life.

It struggled inside her body searching for a way to free itself. Her mouth slowly opened and black ooze seeped out. Staining her teeth it spilled to the flooring forming a puddle of shining black goop. Once it had finished seeping form her mouth it began to take shape. She stood once more, a ghostly transparent figure. She looked her hands over and smiled. Just before she took flight staring at the sky she heard a voice.

"Stop!" It said. She turned to look and found it was the same man and woman before.

"We told you the alternative was worse than death." They said in unison.

"Never for one minute did I ever wish I could die to escape the hell that was my love killing me slowly. Eating me alive was better than taking the coward way out!" ghost Raven screamed at them angrily flying towards them. They held up their hands shielding themselves form her.

"We are not here to argue, we are here to escort you." The little man said looking up to her. Her face fell into a dumb look.

"Escort me? Escort me were?" Raven asked. They smiled lowering their hands and turning. Raven followed them out of inquisitiveness.

"Well Raven. When you first came here you did not listen." The woman said.

"I listened. What did you say that I did not hear?" She asked.

"You took the hard way out of this land. You thought that if you died you would never see Beast boy again so you automatically said the alternative. You would not listen to reason and would not listen to what would happen if you died or if you won." The small man said.

"What are you saying?" She asked regretting her decision.

"If you died, witch you did. Then you will return to the world you originated from in your body with a small penalty from the lord. But if you died in the alternative, you will return to your body, however it will stay in the same condition. Then you will be dropped off on your planet near death. You are lucky you died, if you had lived, you would have to stay in Fuzfuzz." The small woman said nodding her head.

"Oh, so all I have to do is go back home in my torn and shredded body? No penalty? Do I get my eaten organs back?" Raven asked.

"There is no penalty, for your injured and beaten body is penalty enough. And the organs you lost are replaced along with enough blood to last you about another hour of slow death if not treated." The man said.

"Oh." Replied Raven. As they walked through the deep fog Raven soon saw an outline of a palace; a huge silver palace. They walked in as Raven marveled at its beauty. She looked around at the shiny walls and floors, the chandeliers, and hundreds of servants. She found herself lost but the people infront of her seemed to know what they were doing. She followed them into a large room, huge mahogany doors behind her.

She found herself staring down their lord, the god so precious to them. Every one bowed to the lord and Raven followed. The small man began to talk to the lord in a strange tongue. She was confused but just watched them exchange words and occasionally glance over to her. She would smile and they would begin to talk once more.

In a few minutes she was beginning to float. The man and woman had turned to her and the lord watched her ascend through the ceiling. She found herself falling into her dormant body. Her eyes fluttered open and her muscles flexed sending a ripple of pain radiating through her body. She shivered sending more signals of throbbing pain through her being. She opened her mouth to say something and still more sting filled her person.

She closed her eyes and lay perfectly still as she felt the blood she needed and the organs she was missing return to her body. She could feel her body lifting from the ground but could not see what was happening from the excruciating pain searing through her. She could not move and could not feel anything but stabbing ache. Her body disappeared in the air and she felt herself falling slowly. Towards the ground her body was descending. She could feel the atmosphere thickening, and becoming easier for her to breathe.

Soon she could easily breathe and the pressure on her chest had vanished. Her legs and arms flailed in the wind and drops of blood were falling slower than she was. She could feel her body slowing as if some one was trying to stop her from hitting the ground as hard. She didn't know were she was landing, but as long as she could be cared for and return to her love she would be fine.

'I never should have tried to trick him. I should have treasured him since I met him.' Raven thought. But she had no strength. She could hardly think with out the dull throbbing pain flaring up again. She just let herself fall slowly and let the darkness envelop her. Beast boy was again unable to sleep and made it harder for himself by getting out of his bed. He walked slowly, eyes half lidded from exhaustion, walked down the long dark hallway. It was a hazy summer night the thick hot air clinging to Beast boy's skin.

He made his way down the hallway and into an enclosed elevator. Though the tower was air-conditioned the heat was relentless. His skin screamed and cried sweat. The heat in the elevator was almost tangible. As the large metal box lurched to the top he listened to the wheels turn and creak. The light flickered and a fly buzzed bit by bit around his head. Beast boy looked at the slow fly but felt no need to swat it away. He was plagued with worry and depression.

He had a one-track mind focused only on her. No matter how hard he tired he could not rid himself of her memory, pleading him to listen. He refused to hear her out and continued to pull her along until she was gone. In a flash his world had fallen into confusion, and within minutes depression. No one and nothing could pull him from it, and it remained that way. The elevator screeched to a halt at the top level. The doors opened gradually and Beast boy stepped out into the air-conditioned hall.

He walked down the hall his bare feet padding lightly on the carpeted floorboards. He made his way to the staircase clad in only his plaid boxers. He toddled up each stair his hand resting on the rail. He reached the top and saw a door peeking from the wall. He turned the knob and stepped into the hot night. He looked out into the horizon. There was no moon tonight, which only made Beast boy feel emptier. The sky was vacant and the sky was several colors. Night was slipping into day before Beast boy's eyes.

The dark blue was receding towards the shadows of the west, hiding from the sun. The east was beginning to lighten as the sun clawed its way into the sky. A light gray color flooded his vision. The dull gray seemed to fog his senses and a light mist settled in on him. This brain was fuzzy and he couldn't think strait. He smiled, ecstatic that Raven was removed from his troubled mind.

However he heard a noise. He recognized that voice, that scream of pain. His hypnotic state of mind crashed around him as he realized that was the same scream he had heard before. "Raven." Beast boy said silently. That small noise from the heavens had pierced through the fog and smashed the peaceful mind of Beast boy's. He stood still ears perked for any noise. Not another sound was made. He moved on the edge of the balcony searching the foggy gray sky for any signs of a levitating Raven.

He stood there waiting for anything for quite some time. When he realized it must be his mind playing tricks on him. He walked back to his seat and sat down. The chair clung to him as he set him self upon it. Slowly his eyes began to close and his muscles began to loosen. Eventually his body and mind began to give way of the nagging feeling of fatigue. His eyes were closed and his body was loose draped over a chair.

Slowly a figure high in the sky descended toward the tower. It inched closer until clearly it could be seen it was Raven. Though black and blue her figure was distinct. However, beast boy was fast asleep catching up on the hours he had missed. The hands of the lord were almost visible carrying Raven down to earth gently. The lord set her down tenderly on Beast boy's lap.

The slumbering Beast boy welcomed her warm body as the air began to chill outside. He propped her up on his arm as he held her tightly to his body. Though Beast boy embraced her he did not really know she was there. As the hands of the lord began to climb to the heavens they stopped. The lord knew how limited Raven's time was and all her hard work would be wasted if they both slept her life away.

The hands slowly fell down to her level lifting her out of his arms. They fell limp at his side as if she was never there. She was raised a few feet into the air then the hands disappeared all together. Her body came falling down onto Beast boy's lap crashing into his legs. Beast boy awake with a start his eyes snapping open and his arm rising in the air defensively.

Raven awoke gradually from the pain shooting through her body. She opened her eyes despite the twinge of throbbing pain and saw green. She smiled and closed her eyes before they could even focus. She blacked out once more losing herself to a sea of cold black.

Her eyes opened slowly revealing large blurry blobs. She saw white, blue, green, black, and red. She blinked a few times and heard slurred words. Though it was incoherent she knew she had to be with people. After blinking a few times the blobs began to take shape as five figures. The slurring soon formed into words but Raven couldn't process them, nor did she care to.

The blobs cleared further into people. They were fuzzy but she recognized them from somewhere. She could make out the sentences and knew the voices but her brain could not tell her whom these people were surrounding her, concerned of her health. The first person she recognized was closest to her. He was the green blob and his name was Beast boy.

For a moment her mind began to panic and she frantically tried to move the limbs that would not move. But when she felt a reassuring squeeze in her hand from said blob she knew she was home. Next she figured out the red blob was Starfire, and the blue blob was Cyborg. The black blob was Robin, and the White blob, that was barely visible apart from the walls, was a nurse.

All of them were smiling and the room seemed filled with love and concern. The nurse mumbled something into Cyborg's ear, he nodded and she left the room. She smiled weakly to every one and their apprehension filled eyes relaxed. Raven opened her mouth to speak but coughed instead. She looked down to find her arms and legs patched up and wrapped in cloth. Her body was wrapped from her breasts down. Beast boy, who was standing next to her, looked worried when she coughed. She just smiled up to him and saw him lighten up a bit.

"Raven, we were all so very worried for your safety. When you are well we will find who did this to you." Starfire said determined. Raven smiled at her readiness.

"Starfire, I know who did this to me, and it could not have been prevented." Raven said in a hoarse voice. Each of their eyes widened in shock.

"Who did this to you? Was it Slade?" Robin asked eagerly. Robin shook her head, which was just about the only thing she could do with out pain building up within her.

"Slade had nothing to do with it. Fate did this to me, and in an impossible way to sum it up in a few sentences, my worst nightmare did this to me." Raven said slowly with difficulty. Beast boy squeezed her hand sporting an IV.

"Raven, take it easy." Beast boy said worried. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

A few days later Raven was in her room lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had told the titans the whole story and didn't see Beast boy the rest of that day. She was still bed-ridden but was getting healthier by the day. She knew some how the lord had something to do with her quick recovery. It was late and since she came home her sleeping pattern had changed to consist of hardly any sleep.

She lay there free of blankets and a thin layer of bandages over her body. The night was chilly and she was cold but refused to pull the blanket on top of her. She heard her door open slowly and she thought it was Cyborg coming to ask if she needed anything like he did every hour. She turned to see a shadowed figure and ignored it looking back up to the ceiling.

"Cyborg, I don't need anything but time." Raven said slowly in a monotone voice.

"Could you use some company?" Beast boy asked. Raven was surprised to hear his voice and she quickly sat up looking over to him. Beast boy walked from the shadows and Raven's mind ran to the arena. She remembered when all five Beast boy's began to eat her alive. She then flashed back to the present and watched him walk to her bed. He sat down next to her and looked expectantly into her eyes.

"Do you want company?" He asked her again. She smiled.

"Of course." She said slowly. She grabbed his hand and lay down pulling him with her. Beast boy lay down next to her on her bed his head close to hers.

"Raven, before you...left you were trying to tell me something. I was ignorant and would not listen. What was it?" Beast boy asked sadly regretting that day. Raven smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Beast boy, I was wrong to ever try to mess with your head and be with Robin, just to make you jealous. I was going to tell you that I had learned at Cinder blocks to appreciate what I have. I would never want to leave you or lose you. I love you Beast boy." Raven said her words full of love and devotion. Beast boy smiled widely.

"I am sorry I would not listen. I love you too Raven." Beast boy said linking his heart to hers. She placed her delicate bandaged hand on his cheek. He leaned in towards her slowly his eyes slowly closing. Raven closed the gap quickly smashing her lips against his. A surge of electricity jolted through their bodies as they made contact. Beast boy's regrets just melted away and Raven's pain vanished. They kissed the night away in each other's arms.

End of flash back

So not only was our idea bad in the first place, but it just got worse. An innocent joke leading to my death and resurrection, which I still don't think Cyborg believes is real. But we all learned a valuable lesson, though that sounds cheesy. Star and me set out to teach them to hold on to what they love, but I ended up learning that lesson the hard way. So it just goes to show you, you never know what could happen. Who would have thought...?

The end!


End file.
